Ellie DeWitt Bukater: Part II
by Mrs. Christine Ryan
Summary: A sequel to Ellie DeWitt Bukater: The Titanic disaster is finally over and Tommy Ryan and Rose's sister Ellie have made it. Now, they can start their lives together. Everything perfect, everything amazing. However, life has it's downfalls. With the love they have for each other, can Tommy and Ellie conquer their struggles?
1. August 1912

**Hello everyone! This is the beginning of Part II. This is where Tommy and Ellie begin to start their lives. There is a lot to come in this sequel, so be prepared! If you haven't read Part I, it would be helpful if you did. (:**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**OH. AND I MUST WARN YOU. THIS CHAPTER GETS STEAMY. IF YOU'RE NOT INTO SEXINESS THEN...SHIELD YOUR EYES. XD  
**

_**-Christine**_

_ELLIE DEWITT BUKATER: PART 2_

_CHAPTER 1: ELLIE_

_AUGUST 1912**  
**_

Dusk was approaching as Tommy and I were walking around Central Park. The air was warm and it was the beginning of a beautiful August night. However, I could not avoid the worried feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Tommy had been acting strange all day. He was hiding something, keeping it to himself. He had been so quiet and had been giving me short, one-worded answers to anything I would ask him. He wasn't himself, and I knew it.

He wasn't even holding my hand. Just twiddling his fingers, which is what he does whenever he is deep in thought or bothered.

Things had been tough the last few months. Tommy had been looking for a job desperately since we came to New York. He wanted to make sure we didn't overstay our welcome at his aunt and uncle's. I had been looking for seamstress positions, but was not looking as desperately as Tommy was. My time was consumed by helping Tommy's Aunt Sarah take care of the house and her and Patrick's five year old, Katie. I was always there for her when needed. I felt guilty enough about living there without paying rent, the least I could do was help around the house. It was a little cramped with us living in their home, but this was temporary after all. And Sarah managed to make sure we did not sleep in the same bedroom. Being a strong Irish Catholic, she found it wrong to sleep together before marriage.

We still had the Heart of the Ocean. It was put away in a box, hidden from all who could see. We never told Sarah and Patrick about it. It was our secret, and there was no way we could sell it. That would bring Cal back into the picture, and there was no way we wanted that. Instead, we made a vow to ensure that we would never take the easy way out. We would work hard for something we wanted, not just have it handed down to us. That was the lifestyle I was brought into and now, it was all going to change. I didn't want to be that spoiled little rich girl anymore.

We didn't even touch the roll of twenties that was given to us. We decided we would save it for when it was necessary.

I looked up at Tommy as we walked side-by-side. He seemed to be in his own little world, forgetting I was even here.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tommy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" blinking, he snapped out of his trance.

"What is bothering you? You've been acting so strange all day. I haven't said a word because I thought it would pass, but now I just can't take it!"

"Oh..." he looked at me, his voice trailing off, and then shifted his eyes.

"Did I do something that upset you?"

"No, of course not," he replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he said, locking his eyes on me, "You're amazing, El. I don't think I can say that enough."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. I knew I must have had a desperate look on my face. Tommy sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You're gonna be pissed."

"Why...?" I felt as if the knot in my stomach was just tightened.

"I spent a little more than half of those twenties Rose gave us..." his voice trailed off and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That's it?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. Judging from the way he was acting all day, I thought it was something a lot worse.

"That's it." he replied, taking a deep breath, hands still in his pockets. There was an awkward silence between us. I sighed.

"Well, that was a lot of money we were supposed to save..." my voice trailed off slowly, "What did you spend it on? You have to tell me now."

Tommy took another deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"I got you this," he gave a small smile as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. My heart started racing as he got down on one knee, taking my hand. With his other hand, he opened the small box and there was a gorgeous, emerald ring.

"Oh, Tommy!" I gasped as my hand shot up, covering my mouth.

"I know it may be a little soon," Tommy said, grinning, "But you know, things have been moving fast between us since the day we met. I know you're the one, El. You're the lucky charm I want to keep in my pocket. Sorry if that's corny," he chuckled. I giggled as I felt myself blush, "Marry me, Ellie? Let me be this lucky forever?"

We were staring into each others' eyes. I smiled widely as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes! Of course Tommy, yes!"

"Well, thank God," he said, standing up and scooping me in his arms. I crashed my lips against his and we shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Is this why you were acting so strange?" I asked once we separated, noses touching. He nodded.

"Yes. I just felt so nervous. I never proposed to anyone before."

"Well I would hope so!" I laughed. He smiled and held me tightly in an embrace.

"You're just so amazing and I didn't want to screw up."

"Even if you did, I would have still said yes." I said, burying my face into his shoulder. He held me tighter.

"I love you, El."

"I love you, Tommy."

We looked at each other and we shared another long kiss. Tommy picked me up into his arms, carrying me. I started giggling.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you home!" he replied as he started walking towards the streets of New York.

"Oh goodness, I have legs you know!"

"I know. But I just want to show you off to everyone," he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so strange."

"Yes, but you're the stranger one."

"Why?"

"Because you said yes."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he kissed me once again.

The New York streets were bustling with people that evening, which was typical of course.

Tommy took me right in the middle of the street after a few automobiles had passed. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Tommy, I think we should get out of the street."

"No, this is perfect."

"What?" I was confused and many people had our eyes on us now. I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"_Everyone_!" Tommy shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone around us. I shook my head, but I couldn't help but smile. "I just wanted to announce, that this_ beautiful_ woman and I are getting married!"

Everyone clapped and cheered in response. I laughed and I shook my head at him once again.

"You didn't lie when you said you wanted to show me off, did you?"

"Nope," he replied, "Now come here, you!" he pulled me in for another long, passionate kiss and the crowd roared.

I was getting married. And the whole world was going to know.

An automobile beeped at us, interrupting our moment. Both of us laughing, Tommy took me back to the safety of the sidewalk.

We kept on kissing each other all the way to Patrick and Sarah's. Once we arrived, the door was locked.

"I guess everyone is in bed," Tommy said, pulling his key out of his pocket.

"Oh well. We can tell them the good news in the morning." I smiled.

We entered the house and Tommy finally put me down. I locked the door and then looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"You should come to my room," he smiled devilishly.

"Should I?"

"Yes," he said, rubbing my back. "It would be nice if I could kiss my fiancee for awhile longer."

I placed my lips softly against his in response. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, bringing me closer to him.

Our kisses intensified and as they did, so did our emotions. Before I knew it, he had me on his bed, the door shut. He fell right on top of me, our lips never left separated. I wrapped my legs around him, pressing myself up against him as his hands searched my whole body. I felt dizzy as he unbuttoned my dress and I went for his shirt.

We looked into each others eyes deeply, breathing heavy. I knew I wanted him. I needed him at this moment. There was no way I could wait any longer.

"I want you, El," Tommy said before I could say anything. I held onto him and buried my face into his neck.

"Make love to me, Tommy." I whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Gladly," he replied, squeezing me. I looked back at him then.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I thought you wanted to wait since, well, you're Catholic."

He laughed and he kissed the top of my head.

"That was the original plan before this happened. I really don't give a fuck now."

I laughed and he placed his lips back onto mine. In mere seconds our clothes were completely off and on the ground. We were under the covers and there was nothing but moonlight that lit the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked me one last time. I nodded in response, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Tommy. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, El," Tommy smiled before kissing me.

We kissed each other for a few moments before I felt him slip inside me. I gasped and I gripped onto him tightly. His eyes locked with mine.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"Yes," I said breathlessly with a smile on my face, "Never better."

The world around me was hazy. There was nothing going on, my mind was drawing a blank. All that was there was Tommy. My amazing Tommy, now my fiance.

The troubles we had seemed to not exist. Nothing else seemed to exist. I felt as if I was in an entirely different universe. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I had never experienced such a closeness with anyone before, physically or emotionally. This was something I always wanted and now, I had it. I was the happiest and luckiest woman in the world.

I finally knew what it felt like to make love to the love of my life.

**A nice, long, romantic, first chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. (:**


	2. So it Begins

**Thank you for all the feedback lovelies! I'm glad this story is off to a great start. (: It's going to take off from here, for sure. I would have liked to update sooner, but I have been busy with things the past few days. Once I get my own laptop this summer, updates will be much quicker! Enjoy everyone!**

**_-Christine_  
**

_Chapter 2: Ellie_

"Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" _  
_

I woke up to the sound of Sarah gasping at the sight of Tommy and I in bed together. Turning red, I quickly pulled the sheets up to my neck. Tommy just smiled at her as he quickly threw pants on.

"Good morning, Aunt Sarah," he chuckled.

"Thomas, what is the meanin' of this?" Sarah gave him a look, glanced over at me, and then went back to him. Her hands were on her hips. "Ya know I don't appreciate that sort of thing."

"Well, things just happened," Tommy shrugged he walked around the room for shoes and a shirt, "What time is it?"

"Eight. And what do you mean "things just happened?" Oh Thomas, when your parents hear about this..." Sarah shook her head. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I have to get out of here," he said, "I didn't expect to sleep in this late. It'll be impossible to find work this late in the morning."

"Get on it, then!" Sarah snapped, "There's some breakfast out in the kitchen if you need any," she looked at me then, "You go get dressed. We have shoppin' to do."

I nodded as I tightened the sheets around me. I would tell her about our engagement after she calmed down.

She left the doorway then, shutting the door behind her. Tommy was frantic around the room, trying to get ready in a hurry.

"It's only Monday, you know," I said, sitting up straight, "If today doesn't work out, you still have the whole week to find work."

"I know, love, but it's really tough out there," he sighed, buttoning his shirt. "It'd be a miracle if I found anything at this hour."

"Relax," I stood up and walked over to him, his sheet wrapped around me. "If not today, there's always tomorrow."

He looked down at me and smiled, then kissed the top of my forehead.

"Last night was amazing, you know."

"It was," I smiled. "Thank you for that."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied before kissing me. With that, he threw his bowler's hat on top of his head. "I'll see you later, El. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," I held him in a warm embrace and kissed him, "You'll get lucky I know it."

"I sure hope so. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day."

"You too." he kissed my cheek and was out the door in just a few moments.

After he left, I briskly made my way to my bedroom, sheet still wrapped around me. Closing the door, I slipped the sheet off of me and threw it into the wash-basket. I found my red, satin robe draped over a chair and I slipped it on. I made my way to the kitchen to meet Sarah.

She was gathering water in a tea kettle when I walked in. She looked over at me.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," I nodded, sitting down.

She set the tea kettle on the hot stove, so the water could boil. She took a seat across from me, looking at me sternly.

"So what happened last night?" her eyebrows raised.

Sarah was a very sweet and kind woman. I loved her dearly. She was in her early thirties, an attractive woman. You could really tell she was Irish, she had bright, orange hair and piercing green eyes. Her accent was so thick, sometimes it was difficult to understand her.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I have great news."

"What?" she asked curiously. I held out my left hand in response.

"Tommy proposed last night," I smiled widely. Her jaw dropped once she saw the ring.

"Oh Lord!" she gasped. "That's beautiful!"

It really was a gorgeous ring. The emerald was a square shape, surrounded by two, small diamonds. The band was a deep gold. It sparkled so brightly, and looking at it made me smile widely. Emerald was my birthstone and Tommy had said it matched my eyes in the sunlight.

"I love it," I swooned, "I just can't believe he did that. I wasn't expecting it."

"How could he afford such a piece of jewelry? I would have never imagined..." Sarah's voice trailed off. I sighed, feeling bad. She had no idea that we had a stack of twenties and the Heart of the Ocean in our hands.

I had to tell her. About the twenties, at least.

"My sister gave us money after the sinking, from her fiance," I explained.

"Oh really?" Sarah smiled, "That was really nice of them."

"Yes, it was."

We didn't say anything for awhile. Sarah was still smiling.

"I am so happy for you two. I must say, things have been moving pretty quick between you two, but it just seems right. I've never seen Thomas smile so much," she chuckled. "I'm not happy with what you two did last night, though."

"I know, I'm sorry about that..." my voice trailed off. "Emotions just overcame us."

"I understand that. I won't hold it against ya," the tea kettle started screaming at us then. She stood up and patted me on the shoulder, "Do ya regret it?"

"Not at all," I replied honestly.

"I figured," she laughed, "Most human beings wouldn't. You're just lucky Katie didn't run in to say hello before she went to school."

My face flushed at the thought. I would have felt awful if that happened.

* * *

It was after nine now. My eyes hadn't left the clock since dinner.

"He should be home by now," I sighed, twiddling my fingers.

"Oh Ellie, he's fine," Patrick looked up from the newspaper he was reading, his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Like Sarah, I found Patrick to be very nice and kind. He was approaching his late thirties and he wasn't a bad looking man. He had thick, blonde hair and had dark eyes, similar to Tommy's. He was his father's brother, so it was no surprise they resembled each other. He also had an accent, not as thick as Sarah's but stronger than Tommy's.

"He probably found some work," Sarah said, rocking back and fourth in her hair chair with Katie in her lap.

"It wouldn't surprise me, but do factories run this late?"

"Sometimes," Patrick replied, "It all depends."

I sighed and looked back down at my fingers.

He was gone for eleven hours. Usually, he would be back in time for dinner. This was just so strange and I couldn't help but worry.

At that moment, Tommy walked inside, looking exhausted. However, his face was bright. I knew he had good news. I smiled to myself as Katie hopped off Sarah's lap to greet him.

"Cousin Tommy!" she smiled so big as she ran up to him and giggled when he scooped her in his arms.

"Hi there, sweetie!" he smiled.

Katie loved Tommy. She was all over him since we lived here. It was so adorable, and he loved her just as much. She was such a loveable child. She had her father's eyes and her mother's fiery hair.

"Where have you been?" I approached him, expecting good news.

"I got a job, El," he grinned, "A permanent one!"

"Oh Tommy!" I smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

"That's great!" Sarah said, looking over at him.

"Where'd you get the job?" Patrick asked.

"Silverman's Steel Mill on the East side of the city," Tommy replied, "Two men got fired today and they randomly picked two men to replace them. Once again, I got lucky," he looked down at me and smiled. I gave him a smile back.

"I'm so proud of you, darling."

"Thank you. Although, there is one more thing I need to tell you about this job," he set Katie down and placed his hands on my shoulders. I started feeling concerned. "The boss recommended that we move to the tenement apartments across the street from the factory."

Move out to a new apartment? I gasped.

"That's great!"

"It is?" Tommy looked dumbfounded.

"Yes! We can get out of your aunt and uncle's hair and we can finally start out on our own," I smiled. "This is so exciting!"

Tommy blinked.

"Don't you know what those apartments are like?"

"No. And frankly, I don't care." I threw my arms around his waist.

"You mean, you're leaving?" Katie looked up at us, pouting. Tommy ruffled her hair.

"We won't be too far. We'll visit all the time."

"Good!" Katie smiled.

"When do you have to leave?" Patrick questioned.

"As soon as possible," Tommy replied. Sarah walked over to us to give us a hug.

"I am so happy for you two. An engagement, a new job...It's so excitin'!"

"Thanks," Tommy smiled.

"Yes, congrats you two," Patrick came over to hug us as well. "If you need anything, you let us know."

"Yes," Sarah nodded quickly, "We will be here."

"I know," said Tommy.

That night Tommy and I already started packing our suitcases. It's not like we had much anyway, we each had a suitcase of clothes. We had lost all our valuables with _Titanic_, although Tommy had saved a few things.

The goal was to move in tomorrow evening when he got back from work. We wanted to move in and get settled quickly. Besides, he was already sick of the long walk to work from his aunt and uncle's.

I fell asleep that night smiling. Our life together was at the very beginning. This would be our apartment, our marriage. I began to wonder when we would get married, or even where.

But I didn't need to worry about that now. Tommy just got a job and we needed time to be settled. We would pick a date eventually. It's not like we had to get married this week, or even this month.

We had all the time in the world.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's another happy one teehee. I hope you all liked it! I really do appreciate reviews ;D I hope I get some today, it'll be something I can look forward to after a crappy 6 hour shift at work! XD**


	3. A New Home

**Because I am currently doing absolutely nothing, I decided to throw out another update. Enjoy lovelies!  
**

**_-Christine_  
**

_Chapter 3: Tommy  
_

"So this is it?" El said as she set her suitcase in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, this is it," I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "It's not much, I know. I took a look after work last night."

I was nervous about how she would feel about this place. I didn't like it, but at least it was a place of our own. I just hated the fact that it was crowded on our floor- well, every floor actually. It was ridiculous. But I knew it could have been worse. It used to be worse before they passed the Tenement House Act about ten or eleven years ago.

At least we had our own water closet. If we would have been here years ago, we would have been sharing one with dozens of people.

It was a tiny apartment, with a kitchenette, bedroom and an parlor. Both the bedroom and water closet had doors and the kitchenette and parlor were linked together. We also had one window, which was located in the parlor.

The floor was a dusty hardwood, the walls a chipped, vomit green. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. Ellie deserved more than this.

"I like it."

"You serious?" I looked down at her in disbelief.

"Of course!" she smiled and locked her eyes with mine, "It's not much, as you said. But it's perfect for us."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's small. And there's only the two of us. We don't need to live in a ritzy, glamorous place."

"Well, I feel like you deserve more than...this," I sighed, "I could do better than this."

"Stop it!" she hit me lightly on the arm. "You know who and what I used to live with. You should know by now that I don't need any of that. I don't _want_ any of that. I'm sick to death of it."

"But..." my voice trailed off as she stopped me by placing her lips on mine.

"Stop it," she said again, "I don't need fancy things, Tommy. I don't want things just handed to me anymore."

"You're really ok with living in a place like this?"

"As long as I have you, I am," she kissed me again, "I want _you,_ Tommy. That's all."

I threw my arms around her waist and held her tight.

"God, I love you, El. You're the best, you know that?"

"I try," she buried her face into my shoulder. "I love you too."

We were quiet for a few moments while we held each other in our new home.

"I really think those walls need a new paint job," I said after awhile, breaking the silence. She laughed.

"I can agree with you on that one."

"And we can't raise our kids in here," I let her go and grabbed my suitcase and walked toward the bedroom, preparing to unpack, "It's too small."

"I can agree with you on that one as well," she replied, following me.

"How many kids do you want anyway?" I asked while on the subject.

"Two at the most."

"That's it?" I raised my eyebrows. She gasped.

"What do you mean that's it? Having children is a lot of work!" I laughed at her reaction.

"I was joking, relax."

We started unpacking our things, getting everything situated. Of course, it did not take very long since we didn't come to New York with much. But by the time we were done, it was dark. It was after seven when we arrived here, so it was bound to be late when we were done settling. Noticing the time, I sat on the edge on the bed with Ellie behind me.

"You need your sleep," Ellie said as wrapped her arms behind me, "You have to get up early."

"I know," I replied.

"How do you like your new job anyway?"

"It's not entirely bad," I shrugged, "It's just very long. It makes me miss you."

"I miss you too," she sighed, kissing my neck.

"Well, at least I have Sundays off and only work til noon on Saturdays."

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off and she held onto me tighter. "Can I ask you something darling?"

"Hm?" I turned towards her. Her eyes met with mine and she looked into them deeply.

"Can we have a repeat of what we did when you proposed to me the other night?"

I laughed in response and climbed on top of her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gave her a peck on the lips as I looked into her gorgeous eyes. They looked close to brown now. They were always changing, always a mix between green and brown. I guess hazel eyes just did that. But I loved them. I loved her.

"Do you really have to ask?"

**Short chapter, I know. But the next one is definitely longer. I hope you all liked the chapter! If anyone has any questions or input, let me know! Your opinions matter!**


	4. An Unexpected Visit

**Thank you all for your feedback! I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the sequel! I am satisfied with the way things are looking. :D**

**If anyone has any suggestions or anything, let me know! I've been writing this for years now, it's all being edited. I mean, it has to be. This whole thing is basically being rewritten, I was dissatisfied with a lot in that green binder of mine (which is now falling apart ): ) I noticed how much my writing style has changed since I was thirteen. XD But boy, do I miss those years.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_**-Christine**_

_Chapter 4: Tommy  
_

I woke up to the sound of the factory whistle blowing, which meant I had a half hour to get ready. I groaned and sat up.

I really needed to get used to this.

"What time is it?" Elie stirred.

"Four thirty," I replied, looking down at her, "Go back to sleep, love."

"I will after you leave," she sat up. "It's still dark out..."

"I know. That's why you should go back to sleep," I leaned over and kissed her, "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Ok," she nodded, "I'll have dinner waiting for you." I smiled.

"You're so sweet."

"So are you," she kissed me again, "I'm proud of you, Tommy."

"For what?"

"Getting up so early to make the big bucks," she grinned.

"I wouldn't exactly say we're making the big bucks," my eyebrows raised. She laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sill so proud of you."

"Thank you," I kissed her one more time, "I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day."

"I'll try to," I said, standing up.

She smiled and brought her blanket up to her shoulders and shut her eyes closed. I just stared at her in the very dim light and smiled to myself.

I was such a lucky man.

I heard the whistle blow again, and I snapped out of my trance. I quickly got dressed and threw on my hat and was out the door.

The sky was still black as I was walking down to he factory. The air was warm and I couldn't believe August was coming to an end already.

"Hey Tommy!" I turned around to see one of my coworkers, running to catch up with me.

"Hey Richard," I waved. "How are you?"

"Exhausted," he replied once he caught up with me, "Emma kept me up all night. She misses me," he grinned.

"Nice," I chuckled.

"So what do you think of workin' here at the factory?"

"It's alright," I shrugged, "I'm just glad I'm finally making some money."

"Yeah."

"But the long hours are brutal."

"You're tellin' me," Richard nodded, "I can't stand it because I barely get to see Emma and the kids. And she's stuck with them all day, you know? They get so crazy sometimes," he sighed. "And recently, Emma took in a pregnant woman who was just evicted from her apartment. It's just so crowded in that house now. But at least she has another woman that can help her with the kids. I mean, I know she has nothin' else to do, but dealing with four kids by yourself...I don't know, but it would drive me insane."

"Me too," I replied.

Richard and I were at the factory now, and we entered through the heavy, metal doors. I sighed to myself.

This was the beginning of a very long day.

_Ellie_

My eyes slowly fluttered open as sunlight lit the apartment.

Maybe we should find curtains or something...

I sat up, and ran my hand through my wavy, tangled hair. It was a mess. Although, my hair always seemed to be difficult to tame.

I started to think of things I could do to occupy myself for the day. We needed food but currently, we had no money to spend on groceries, so grocery shopping would not be happening today.

I was thankful we had food that could last us through the week though. Sarah and Patrick just handed it to us, because they knew Tommy didn't get paid for awhile yet. They were such kind people.

The place did need a good cleaning though. There was a layer of dust on everything. The window needed a good wiping down as well.

That was what I would do today. Clean our new home.

But did we even bring a broom or anything?

I slipped on my robe and walked out to the parlor. I opened the window a bit, letting some fresh air in. I looked out and stared at the busyness of New York below me.

New York was such an amazing city, much livelier than Philadelphia. It was crowded with so many faces and filled with so many sounds and smells, both good and bad. New York was just so full of life. It represented living.

Although I wasn't sure if it was a good place to raise children...

Suddenly, there was an obnoxious knock on the door. Startled, I reluctantly made my way towards the sound.  
Who could it possibly be? It was only nine, who would want to talk to me now?

I opened the door, so very slowly, unsure of what to expect.

There, standing in the doorway, was a very familiar red-head.

"Rose!" I beamed.

"Hello Ellie," she smiled widely, her eyes bright as I held her in an embrace.

"Please, come in!" I told her once we separated. She nodded and I brought her into the parlor. We both took a seat on the sofa, which Sarah and Patrick had also given us, along with a dresser and such. They were old and had been nothing but dust collectors in their basement. Tommy and Patrick moved all the furniture in here before Tommy brought me over.

"You didn't notice, did you?" Rose asked.

"Notice what?" I replied, confused.

Rose placed her hands on top of her stomach. Looking closely, I noticed small bump. It wasn't large, but it was noticeable if pointed out. I looked her, blinking in confusion.

"Rose are you...?" my voice trailed off

"Four months," she nodded, giving me a small smile.

Four months? I thought for a moment. I met Tommy four months ago, in April. I gave Rose a questionable look.

"Who's the father, Rose?" I asked quietly. She sighed and looked away. "Please don't tell me it's Cal."

"It's Jack, Ellie. It's Jack's child."

She bit her bottom lip as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Automatically, I held her. She started to cry harder when I did, crying into my shoulder.

"How did this happen?" I asked her quietly.

"It happened on the night of the sinking, we were alone," she continued crying, her sobs growing louder. "I loved him, Ellie. I don't know what to do. I rented out a small apartment, but couldn't find a job so I was evicted just last week. Money just runs out so quickly. And this is so much harder without him with me."

"Oh, Rose," I held her tighter.

"And then I found out you lived here," she pulled away and looked at me, still crying, "I wasn't sure where you were, but I had been rooming with someone who lives just across the street from here. Her name's Emma and her husband, Richard, works with Tommy. He was talking about him the other night and mentioned how he lived here with you. And of course, I had to come right away," her sobs settled down a bit as she took a deep breath. "Ellie, Emma has four kids. I can't stay there and make it so crowded. That's not fair of me."

"I understand," I nodded.

"You're the only family I have, Ellie," Rose said, with pleading eyes. "Can you please help me?"

"Rose, you're my little sister. You do not need to ask," I gave her a sympathetic smile, "You can stay here for as long as you need. We don't have another bed, just this couch, but I'll make sure you're comfortable."

"Thank you so much, Ellie," Rose gave me another hug, sniffing, "Will Tommy be ok with this? I'm looking for another job, I can give you two money when I have it."

"I'll make sure he will be, Rose. Don't worry."

The two of us didn't budge. I held onto my sister tightly, not letting her go. She needed my help. It was true, I was the only family she had. She couldn't go back to mother, especially not in this condition. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I was in her situation. She needed me.

I wasn't too sure about how Tommy would react to this situation. He was the soul provider, his money would pay rent and get us food, clothes...I wasn't sure how he would feel knowing he would have one, no, two more mouths to feed. He would be working fourteen hours a day now. He was already stressed, I didn't want to stress him out even more.

But then again, Tommy was a very understanding man. He knew how much I loved my sister. If I would want to help her out, then so would he.

Rose would be ok. I was going to help her get through this.

**And just like that, Rose is back in the picture. Please review lovelies!**


	5. Never Letting Go

**Hello everyone!**

**Well, I'm busy doing nothing again, so I decided to update. I really have no life. This is pretty much all I do ha ha. I'm also workin on another story with my good friend Jose. It's called Hell's Gates and you know what, it's pretty awesome. If you are curious about it, send me a message and I'll send you a link to get to it. I'm having so much fun writing that, along with this OBVIOUSLY.**

**Writing is my definitely my hobby. It is what I do in my spare time. Along with cooking, eating, and texting. XD Of course I see my amazing boyfriend and friends as well. XD But this is what I love to do when I'm alone on a summer day.**

**So here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I'm also glad you guys like that Rose is back!**

_**-Christine**_

_Chapter 5: Tommy_

Hours of countless work dragged on. I tried to occupy my mind with other things, but it didn't exactly work. I was shoveling at least 250 lbs. of coal into a furnace per hour. I was relieved when the whistle finally blew. I couldn't wait to get home.

I stepped out of the factory and darkness surrounded me. I couldn't believe it was dark already. What time was it anyway? Eight? Nine, maybe? I began to wonder if fifteen cents and hour was really worth coming home and seeing Ellie for only a little while, up until I had to rest up for the next day.

At least the apartments were closer than Sarah and Patrick's place.

I entered the tenement building and began heading up the stairs. We lived on the fifth floor, which wasn't bad at all. The hallways were narrow, crowded at night with the homeless, trying to find a place to sleep for the night. Most were on the bottom floors and stairs. You always had to watch your step.

I approached the apartment and pulled my key out of my pocket. There was Ellie, sitting at the table with a very familiar face. Was that Rose?

"Hello darling," she greeted me with a warm smile, "You remember my sister, Rose, right?"

"Yes, of course!" I smiled and went to give her a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," she shrugged, "A lot has came up in my life, I guess you could say. I'm sure my sister will catch you up," she chuckled and Ellie stood up, taking my hand.

"Yes, darling, I need to talk to you about Rose, here," she said. I looked down at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be back in a few moments, Rose," Ellie told her as she pulled me towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I took a seat at the edge of the bed and looked at her, still confused.

"El, what is going on?"

"Rose needs to stay with us for awhile," she said, sitting next to me.

"What? Why?"

"Tommy, she's pregnant..." El's voice trailed off. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Pregnant? How? Who?"

"Jack," was all she said. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Well that's great."

"She was staying with this couple for the past week because she was just evicted from her apartment."

That rang a bell. Richard had mentioned this morning that a homeless pregnant woman had been staying with them.

"Richard and Emma?"

"Yes," she nodded, "And I'm sure Richard talks about how difficult it is with the four kids."

"Yeah, he was just talking about that this mornin'," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Ellie lied beside me.

"She needs us, Tommy," she said quietly. "I don't know what else to say."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed again and sat up, "I don't know either. We can't afford it."

"She said she's going to be looking for a job."

"That's what they all say," I hung my head low in my hands. This was more stress we didn't need.

"She's my little sister, Tommy," Ellie sat up behind me, wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I love her. She has no one else."

I didn't say anything. I stayed quiet and let everything process through my head. Ellie was right. Rose needed our help.

I began to wonder what Ellie would have done if I had died on the night _Titanic_ sank. If she did the same thing Rose did, she would end up in the same situation as her. Homeless, with nowhere to go. She didn't have a place to stay. That was only if she couldn't find a job, that is. But it was tough out there.

Rose was in a tough situation, and El could have ended up in that same predicament. Anyone could have. Rose was a good woman, and the fact that she was pregnant, with Jack not around to help her, just made her problem worse. I felt sorry for her. I'm sure her pregnancy just brought back painful memories.

Ellie needed to be there for Rose. It wasn't a matter of wanting to be there for her. She needed to be. And because she needed to be there for her, I needed to be there as well.

I turned my head to face Ellie, looking into her wide eyes.

"You're right, El," I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"So you're fine with her staying?" she gave me such a big smile. That was the smile I adored. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Of course, love. If she's a sister to you, she's a sister to me."

She climbed right on top of me then and kissed me passionately, wrapping her legs around me. After a few moments we fell flat on the bed, still kissing each other. It amazed me how things could get so heated between us in a matter of just a few seconds.

She stared into my eyes once we separated. I stared back into hers and smiled, running my hands through her long, dark hair. It was soft as silk, but so thick and wavy.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"For being the most understanding and wonderful man I have ever met."

_Rose_

"Are you sure the couch is alright?"

"Of course! Ellie, I can't thank you and Tommy enough. You two are really helping me out so much."

"You're my sister, Rose. It's the least I can do. You know I love you," she grinned as she continued making the couch comfortable. Of course, she wouldn't let me do a thing. "Is this comfortable enough for you?"

"Yes," I smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled back and gave me a hug. "Sleep well. If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thank you," I said again.

With that, she left me alone, turning off the gas lamp, and headed to her bedroom. I let out a sigh as I got under the covers.

Trying to fall asleep was the worst part of the day. Memories just kept flooding into my head. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, all I could think about was Jack.

If it were a girl, I would name her Josephine. If a boy, he would be named after his father.

Jack's memory would be alive. He would live in our child. I knew he would be so happy, so proud if he was here. I loved him so much. I missed him with all my heart.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I thought about him. His piercing blew eyes, the way his brows furrowed when he was concentrating hard on his drawing...I wished he was here.

At that moment, I felt a slight movement in my stomach, similar to butterflies. I jumped up, taken off guard.

I never felt the baby move before.

More tears started streaming down my face as I realized this. I was going to have a baby. I was going to be a mother in just a few months. The feeling was overwhelming, and I just felt so scared. I wasn't ready, I wasn't prepared. This would be a lot harder without Jack.

But Ellie was here. I knew she would help me. I knew Tommy would be there too, when he could be, that is. But I needed to step it up. I wasn't ready, but I had to be. I was having Jack's child, with or without him. Maybe this was all happening for a reason. They all say God has a plan for us.

But I was angry. I was so angry by the fact he wasn't here. I wondered why God would torture me like this. Sometimes, I just wanted to scream and break down completely, break my barriers.

I promised Jack I would never let go. And now, I knew I would never be able to.

**Please review everyone! Your reviews make my life worthwhile! XD**


	6. A Blushing Bride

**The month of June, Ellie DeWitt Bukater, Parts I and II had a combined amount of ****4,709 Hits** and **1,148 **Visitors. That's crazy. Thank you all so very much. I don't even know how to express how happy and excited this makes me feel. I love you all so much! **Thanks again, to all of you, my reviewers and my non-reviewers as well. XD**

**Thank you for waiting patiently for an update. It took awhile, I know. But I had the bad case of the writers block. I read my handwritten version and I wanted to change some things so I just wrote this at the top of my head, basically a filler chapter. I'm not happy with it but...I'm looking forward to the next few chapters. Thank you for your patience.  
**

_**-Christine**_

_Chapter 6: Ellie_

"Ellie! Ellie, get up!"

I groaned as I pulled away from Rose's grip on my arm.

"What time is it?"

"After ten. Don't sleep the whole day away."

"I was up earlier!" I said defensively as I sat up. She rolled her eyes.

"For what, five minutes to say goodbye to Tommy?"

"I was still up," I crossed my arms playfully. She sat down next to me at the edge of the bed.

"I'm very angry with you, Ellie."

"What did I do?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't tell me Tommy proposed to you!" she said, hitting my arm softly. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Your news was more than enough, Rose," I replied, standing up and slipping my robe on. She sighed and stood up behind me.

"You could have told me, you know. Tommy mentioned that you two were engaged before he left this morning."

"I know I could have, Rose. But you know I was more concerned about you."

"I understand," she said. "Now show me the ring."

And so I did, and she gasped in response, just as Sarah did.

"Oh wow, that's beautiful!"

"I wouldn't have it if it wasn't for you," I gave her a smile and a hug. She smiled back.

"You sold the necklace?"

"Of course not, Rose! They'll find you if I do that, it would be all over the news!" I shook my head, "He just used half of the twenties you gave us to cover for it. Really Rose, I can't thank you enough for it."

"Don't thank me, thank Cal's stupidity," she chuckled, "But anyway, now that I know of your engagement, I was thinking we should start taking a look at wedding dresses."

"Rose, I've been engaged for not even a month, we didn't even come up with a date yet."

"Does it matter? You're engaged, you're getting married. You'll need one eventually!"

"It feels too soon yet, I don't-"

"Don't argue with me, Ellie," she said, raising her eyebrows. "We're going. And you're spending the rest of those twenties."

"Fine," I glared, "But can we at least get some brunch first?"

"Of course!" she smiled. "This will be great. I'm reunited with my sister and we're going around the city!"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"You are too dramatic."

_Tommy_

"So when are you and Ellie tying the knot?"

I looked up at Richard as I took a bite of my sandwich. We both had the early lunch shift today, and there was a chap place to eat right across the street.

"We haven't picked a date yet."

"I would get on that if I were you."

"I don't think there's any need to rush," I shrugged, "She deserves a nice wedding. And nice weddings aren't cheap."

"Well yeah, but does she _want_ a nice, fancy wedding?" Richard questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Doesn't every woman?" I grinned. Richard chuckled.

"I'm just saying, I don't think many women want to wait for that sort of thing, especially when they're engaged. They don't want to wait five years for a wedding."

"I guess you have a point," I said. "She just never said anything about it. We just never really talked about it. We want to get married, we're just not sure when."

"Than talk to her about it," Richard leaned back in his chair, "Find out what she wants."

It was then I realized I had no idea what El wanted when it came to our wedding. We never even talked about getting married before we got engaged. Getting that ring was an idea that just came to me when I walked past that jewelry shop. It was a gut feeling. I knew I wanted to marry her and I knew she wanted to marry me. We just never discussed the details.

But was that a bad thing?

_Ellie_

"I think I know what kind of job I want, Ellie."

"And what is that?" I asked Rose curiously.

"I want to be an actress," she replied, beaming.

"An actress?" I rose my eyebrows, a little surprised. Rose was always the quiet sister, who kept her thoughts to herself most of the time. I never pictured her as an actress, I would have never guessed. Ever since she met Jack...She was a completely different person. So much more outgoing, outspoken.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted as we crossed the street, "It seems like such a fun job! I mean, of course I would have to wait until after I have the baby to actually audition for shows. I mean, who would want a pregnant woman in their show?" she laughed. "I don't think anyone would enjoy seeing a woman going into labor right on stage!"

"I can see the headlines now, Rose," I laughed "Rose DeWitt Bukater stars in new production-"

"Rose Dawson." she smiled.

"Alright, Rose Dawson stars in new production: The Delivery!"

We were both laughing hysterically as we entered the dress shop.

I was suddenly taken aback as I was blinded by white. Wedding dresses surrounded me everywhere and I had no idea where to begin.

"Oh my..." I gasped. Rose smiled at me.

"Looks like you have a lot of dresses to try on."

"Hello ladies!" An young, blonde woman with bright eyes (looking closer to Rose's age than mine) approached us, smiling. "How may I help you today? Do you have fitting appointment?"

"No," I replied, "My sister and I are here to browse through dresses. She's my maid of honor."

I could feel Rose smiling at me. I had not told her I wanted her to be my maid of honor.

She knew now.

"Excellent," the woman smiled, "Congratulations to you, miss. My name is Elizabeth and I would love to help you," she held out her hand and I shook it, also returning a smile.

"I'm Ellie and this is Rose," I nodded towards her. Elizabeth took her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. We have a wide variety of dresses and styles as you can see. Do you have any idea of what kind of style you want?"

"Not at all," I admitted.

"Well then we have a long way to go! We also have plenty of maid of honor and bridesmaids dresses, so I can show you some of those as well," she said as she began to turn. "Just follow me. I think I have the perfect dress for you."

* * *

"Oh my..." my hand slowly covered my mouth as I looked at myself. Rose was beaming, as was Elizabeth.

"You look gorgeous, Ellie!" Rose said.

I was speechless. I actually did feel gorgeous in this dress. It was off-white and made of silk with a lace overlay. A ribbon was tied around the waist, and the bottom of the skirt and the whole top had beautiful lace, flower detail. The sleeves were see-through and just made of lace. I adored the dress, especially the lace flowers. It wasn't over-the top with a train, it wasn't full of gems. It was simple, but detailed. And that was enough for me.

"This is it," I said, tears about to well up in my eyes. "It's such a beautiful dress. I love it."

"Third time's a charm, huh?" Elizabeth grinned as she came up behind me, placing a veil over my head. "Do you like the veil?"

I thought the veil was too much for the dress. It was completely made of lace, full of intricate detail. It would take away from the detail of the dress. It went all the way to the floor and I just didn't like it.

"I think it's too much," I said.

"Ok," Elizabeth took the veil off my head, "I think I have something that you might like better."

She scurried to the back to put the veil away, and then returned with a beautiful, white rose. It wasn't pure white, so it would match the dress perfectly.

"We have a variety of pin-on flowers," she said as she pulled some of my hair aside, "They're fake, of course. But they look so real." She pinned the rose into my hair and smiled. "I think that looks good."

And I thought it did as well. The rose completed the whole look and suddenly, I felt like a bride. My hair was down with wavy curls, the rose pinned on the right side. The dress hugged my curves and for once, I felt pretty. Tommy would be so happy.

"I have such a pretty sister," Rose smiled as she came up behind me to give me a hug. I felt myself blush a little.

"Thank you."

I finally had a preview of what it would be like to be a blushing bride.

**I hope I didn't lose any readers because of this long update! I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I honestly didn't like it all that much. Please review guys!**


	7. Valentine's Day: 1914

**I wanted to update this sooner but didn't get the chance! Thank you to all who reviewed!  
**

**Oh hey. Anyone ready for a wedding? I think it's time. :D  
**

**Now, let's take move this a tad faster, shall we? (; Fast forward!**

_**-Christine**_

_One year and six months later...  
_

_February 1914**  
**_

_Chapter 7: Ellie  
_

"Josephine, get your butt over here!"

The thirteen-month old giggled in response as she trotted around the small apartment, amused by frustrating me. Her blonde curls bounced with each trot.

But I couldn't help but smile at her. I was officially Josephine's second mother. In the past few months, I spent more time with Josephine than Rose did. Her time was consumed by her job at the local pediatrician's office. We all knew I would be the one who would have to stay at home with Josephine, but we needed all the money we could get. And if that required me to act as a stay-at-home mother, so be it.

"Gotcha!" I grinned as I came up behind her and scooped her up in my arms. She squinted her blue eyes, glaring at me, and growled. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on now, you know your mother won't be happy with me if she sees you're still awake when she gets home. Stop your fussing, little girl!"

At that moment the door swung open and Tommy entered. Josephine automatically jumped out of my arms to greet Tommy. I smiled to myself as he scooped her in his arms.

"Hi sweetie," he looked down at her and smiled. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

She shook her head in response, grinning mischievously.

"She's been running away from me the past hour. She's being difficult," I told him. He shrugged.

"Fine. She'll just stay awake then. She'll tire herself out eventually," he set her down on the floor right next to her dolls. She quickly snatched the one closest to her, as if someone was going to take it away from her. As she began playing with her dolls, Tommy sat beside me on the sofa.

"It's Valentine's Day, you know." he said suddenly.

"Yes, I know," I replied, looking up at him.

"Don't you remember you wanted to get married on Valentine's Day last year?"

Of course I remembered. But that was impossible then. Rose needed help with Josephine, she was only an infant then. There was no way I had time to worry about planning a wedding. Josephine was enough.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you still want to get married on Valentine's Day?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, I set us up something for tonight..." his voice trailed off as he took my hand, "I'm tired of waiting. I talked to Sarah and Patrick and I met the one priest at their church, Father O'Riley. He's willing to marry us tonight. They're all waiting down at the church now."

My jaw dropped in response. After a year and a half of being engaged...It was finally happening. I really was starting to think it was never going to happen.

I threw my arms around Tommy and kissed him long and hard. Finally, we would be Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. Our love would be official, and everyone would know.

I had been waiting for this day for a long time now.

Tommy held me so tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So I'm assuming you're alright with this, then?" he asked, smiling. I locked my eyes with his.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Tommy."

"There's no need to thank me," he replied, kissing me once more. "I want to do this just as bad as you do. I love you, El."

"I love you too."

He kissed me one last time before he walked out the door. He had to pick up the rings and head over to the church.

As soon as he left and after tucking Josephine in her crib (she fell asleep on the floor with her dolls), I headed to the closet to wear my wedding dress was hanging. I smiled widely as I pulled it out.

It had been collecting dust in there for awhile now.

I stepped right into it and I had a sigh of relief when I realized it still fit me like a glove. I had been worried I would not be able to fit into it after all this time.

As I attempted to work with my hair, I head the door. With a brush in my hand, I walked out to the main room to see who it was.

Rose's face lit up when she saw me.

"Here comes the bride!" she giggled.

"You knew about this?" I gave her a fake glare.

"Of course! I am your maid of honor, after all," she winked. "Is Josie asleep?"

"Yes, she is."

"Alright, good. I asked Maria next door to keep an eye on her while we're gone," she came up to me and gave me the biggest hug, "I am so happy and excited for you, Ellie. Are you nervous?"

"No, actually," I smiled, "I don't think there's any need to be."

**I know this is a short chapter, but bare with me please! The official weddng/wedding night will be posted in the next chapter. (: This is just moving things along quickly. I hope you all enjoyed! If anyone has any suggestions for the wedding, please let me know! It's much appreciated. (:**


	8. The Perfect Wedding

**I am so sorry for the long update! I had a bad case of the writer's block and I've been really busy lately. I leave for college less than two weeks. It's crazy, but I'm starting to get excited.**

**On the bright side, you should all expect quick updates! I just got a new Asus laptop and I adore it. I will be on here on a regular basis.**

**Thank you all for your reviews from the last chapter. I hope I haven's lost any of my readers! I love you all!**

_**-Christine**_

_Chapter 8: Ellie_

"I, Thomas Ryan, take you, Eleanor, to be my wedded wife."

My heart was filled with joy as Tommy took my hand and slipped the smooth gold ring onto my finger. We hadn't stopped smiling since we had seen each other, our eyes locked the whole time. I had never felt such happiness in my life, and I still couldn't believe this was really happening.

"And I, Eleanor DeWitt Bukater, take you, Thomas, to be my wedded husband."

I slipped his ring onto his finger and just like that, it was finished. The vows were said, Father O'Riley had said his words...and now, it was official. We were married. Husband and wife.

Father O'Riley smiled widely before he said his last words.

"I am happy to pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Ryan," he looked over at Tommy, still smiling. "You may kiss your bride."

It barely took a second for Tommy to sweep me into his arms and kiss me deeply. I felt so overwhelmed with such happiness. Finally, I could call him my husband.

It's true when they say your wedding day is the happiest day of your life.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ryan," Rose cheered once we separated.

"Thank you," we both said in unison.

We approached Rose, Patrick and Sarah, thanking them for everything, and we spoke to Father O'Riley as well.

We all walked out of the church together, and the cold February air hit us.

"Oh my, it's quite cold, isn't it?" Sarah shivered.

"It is!" I exclaimed. Tommy scooped me in his arms then, carrying me. I giggled.

"I'll keep you warm on our walk to the hotel."

"Hotel?" I asked curiously.

"It's not too far from here," he said, "I made a reservation for us for tonight."

"Well, well, well. You must've had this planned for awhile!"

"I guess you could say that," Tommy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, have fun you two," Patrick said, "And congratulations again."

"Thank you so much," I smiled. "Take care!"

"You as well," Sarah smiled back.

"Yes, have fun! I'll see you two whenever. I better go see if Josephine is all right. Maria has been with her long enough."

"We'll see you later, Rose and thanks again!" Tommy waved and she waved back.

Everyone went off in their own directions. Tommy held me close as we made our way to our destination. We wouldn't take our eyes off each other.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked, giggling.

"I think so? It's just hard to take my eyes off you. You look so beautiful."

"Oh you're so sweet," I blushed, "I am so happy I married you."

"And I'm happy I married you," he said before kissing me.

I felt a chill once we separated, and it was then I noticed tiny snowflakes falling from the sky. I smiled.

"Oh look, it's snowing!"

"Yes, it is."

"Doesn't everything look so beautiful when it snows?"

"A little cold for me. I would prefer to look at that through a window," Tommy shivered. I held onto him tighter.

"So how long have you been saving for this night?"

"For a while..." his voice trailed off.

"Tommy..."

"Six months..."

"Six months?!" I exclaimed, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Why?"

"Because. I like surprisin' you."

"Well you got what you wanted."

"I know," he grinned devishly. "And look! We're here!"

The hotel's exterior was gorgeous. It looked like such a nice place, a place where I would have stayed with my mother in my past life.

"Oh darling, you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to!" he said as we walked inside.

There was an older woman sitting at the front desk once we entered. She smiled widely.

"Well, look who just got married! Congratuations!"

"Thank you, m'am," we smiled.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, we do. Under Thomas Ryan."

The woman looked through a large book, going through names and room numbers.

"You know, the Honeymoon Suite is open. I have no problem giving that room to you for the price of a regular one."

"Oh, thank you so much! That is so kind of you!" I exclaimed.

"It's not a problem!" she smiled as she handed Tommy the room key. "My name is Mary, and I will be here if you need anything. Congratulations again, and have a good stay!"

"Thanks again!" Tommy said to her as he took us to our room.

"You know you can put me down you know," I said as he unlocked the door. He just grinned.

"I don't want to."

The room was absolutely gorgeous. There was a lantern that lit the room dimly, moonlight shone through the window and onto the bed. The sheets were a white satin, and they looked so comfortable.

"Wow...This is beautiful!"

"You like it?" Tommy smiled.

"I do!" I leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing all of this...Planning this surprise wedding, getting this hotel room...For everything, darling. Tha-"

He didn't let me finish my sentence as he crashed his lips onto mine. I froze and I just held onto him as tight as I could, kissing him just as passionately.

"You don't need to thank me for any of that. You deserve it, you're the best woman I have ever met," he said breathlessly inbetween kisses.

"And you're the best man I have ever met."

"I love you, Mrs. Ryan."

"And I love you Mr. Ryan," I said, kissing him deeply.

He threw me right onto the bed and I pulled him right ontop of me.

It didn't take long for us to make our marriage completely official.

**I loved writing that last part XD But really, I apologize again for the long update! I promise, you'll get a quick one! I love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. More than Special

**Here's a quicker update for y'all ;D I wanted to update sooner, but I didn't get the chance. I've been really busy lately. I leve for college in four days...INSANE. I don't know what to think yet. The other day I was at my mother's and I saw all my dorm stuff packed into my room and I just cried. This whole thing is emotionally overwhelming and I'm really going to miss my family, my boyfriend...**

**But enough of that XD Thank you to all who reviewed the wedding chapter and enjoy this one! (:**

_**-Christine**_

_Chapter 9: Ellie_

I woke up the next morning in Tommy's arms. I blinked, looking around the room. Sunlight poured through the window, reflecting off the bed. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the brightness and yawned.

I looked at Tommy, who was still sleeping soundly and I smiled to myself.

I didn't want to wake him. He needed all the rest he could get. He worked so much and I knew he was stressed.

He worked fifteen to sixteen hours a day at the factory, except on Saturdays. Sundays were the only day he had off.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and took in the moment. I haven't had the chance to be this close to him in a while.

I was a startled a bit as I felt his hands rubbing my back. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. I gave him a warm smile back.

"Good morning, Mr. Ryan."

"And good morning to you, Mrs. Ryan," he kissed me deeply. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. It was actually relaxing. Usually, Josephine wakes me up at least once with her crying, but it was nice to sleep through the night."

"I feel the same way, I feel like I haven't slept so well in a long time," he agreed. I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"I don't want to leave and go back home, let's stay here forever."

"Oh El," Tommy laughed, "You know we can't do that."

"Then why don't we get away for awhile?" I asked, intertwining my fingers into his. "Let's go on a honeymoon!"

"A honeymoon?" Tommy sighed and sat up, "You know I would love to. But I don't think we can exactly afford to go on a trip anywhere."

"But we deserve it!" I sat up next to him, "Last night was the best night of my whole life. It was nice to be away from home, relaxing. Last night was all about us and I loved it because I feel like we never have time to ourselves anymore. I mean, when was the last time we made love before last night? We never have time alone anymore, Tommy..."

Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You have a point there, love. And trust me, I want to go on a honeymoon with you. It would be the most romantic thing in the world, and you deserve it. You deserve everything," he held me tight, "I'm sorry we're not doing so good when it comes to money right now, I really am. But I promise it will get better. We'll be out of that apartment soon enough. I promise. I'm sorry I can't give you everything you deserve."

"Darling," I kissed him, "It's not your fault. But I told you before, I don't need those fancy things. I'm really happy with you and I am so glad I married you. I just...I just miss you."

"I miss you too, El."

We held each other tightly for awhile, not saying a word to each other. I closed my eyes, burying my face into his shoulder. Tommy ran his fingers threw my hair, giving me tingles down my back. He started rubbing my back again after that. I let out a sigh and smiled at him.

"That feels really good," I said quietly.

"Does it?" he grinned as he moved his hand down to my thigh, slightly brushing his hands against it. I tensed feeling butterflies in my stomach, "What about that?"

"Amazing," I whispered. Our eyes locked and our lips crashed against each other.

All of my thoughts disappeared, my mind clear. Whenever Tommy and I made love, it was intense and passionate. The way he touched me...The way he kissed me all over my body...It just left me aching for more.

When I felt him inside me, I felt nothing but biss. It was pure passion. It was something indescribable.

The one thing that was just so amazing about making love to him was the fact that it was the one thing we could to do to show each other how much we loved each other. When you make love to someone, you are completely vulnerable, there are no boundaries. It's the most intimate thing you could do with someone, and it's something really special.

And I knew our love was more than special.

_Tommy_

I looked deep into El's eyes, both of us breathing heavily. Her eyes were just beautiful and at this moment, they just looked like dark, glistening emeralds. Her eyes changed shades of green, and sometimes even looked golden.

They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. But then again, they were the eyes of the most beautiful woman.

"You're so beautiful," I said to her quietly. She gave me a smile that just warmed my heart each time I saw it.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said, still smiling.

I kissed the top of her head, lying beside her now. We were both out of breath.

"I swear, each time just gets better and better," I grinned, turning my head to look at her. She laughed.

"Well I am still new to this. I think I have a pretty good idea of what to do now."

"I would have never guessed. You sure know how to please a man."

She laughed even louder at that.

"You're the only man I had ever pleased."

She turned on her side to look at me then and once again, I was entranced by her beauty.

Her dark waves fell around her face, her eyes piercing. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red color, and she had the bed sheets pulled up to her chest, covering her lucious breasts.

She really was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on and I couldn't stop smiling. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" she giggled.

"Because," I shrugged, "I just keep thinking that I have such a beautiful wife. I'm a very lucky man."

She gave me a small smile as she curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in my arms.

I wished I could do this every day.

"You know what?" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"I think I'm going to start saving up for that honeymoon."

**Please review you guys! I'll tell you what. If I can get ten reviews tonight, I'll post an update tomorrow! Think y'all can do it? ;D Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Something Not Planned

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to update this! I wanted to do so sooner, but I didn't exactly get the chance. I've been busy. I'm all moved in my dorm now, my classes started today...So yeah. It's crazy! But hey. Here's an update.**

**And please, don't forget to review! Love you all!**

**_-Christine_**

_Chapter 10: Ellie_

February soon passed and March quickly approached. And once it did...I started feeling sick. Almost every morning I experienced the worst nausea, my stomach tossed and turned. I would wake up at four or five in the morning, clutching my stomach in pain. And as more time passed, the worse the pain became. I even started throwing up.

"El, are you ok? You've been like this for the past week," Tommy asked, concerned when I woke up at the same time he did one morning.

"I'm sure it's just a little stomach bug. It'll pass," I replied quietly. He glared at me as he threw on his work clothes.

"I'm worried about you, El. What if it's something serious?"

"I'm fine, Tommy. Really," I let out a small smile, "Don't worry about me."

"It's too late for that," he sat beside me on the bed, "You've been throwing up and I'm starting to get scared. Go see a doctor. For me, please?"

"I'm sure it'll pass!" I said, sitting up now. "There's no need to worry."

He rolled his eyes and glared at me again.

"Just go see a doctor so I can relax. You've been like this for a week."

"Fine," I sighed, "I will."

"Thank you," he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, "I'll see you later tonight. Just relax and try to feel better. Ok?"

"I will. Have a good day."

"You too," he kissed me once more before walking out the door.

I rested my head back on my pillow and sighed as I stared at the ceiling. There was no way I was going to fall asleep anytime soon.

I knew exactly what was wrong with me. But it wasn't exactly something I wanted to talk to Tommy about at the moment.

I shut my eyes tightly as I let the nausea pass by. I needed to relax and not get myself worked up about this.

Rose. Rose would know what to do. She would be a great person to talk to about this.

I slipped out of bed and put on my robe and headed out to the main room, where she was lying down on the couch. I already figured she would be awake on the couch. She didn't sleep all that much anymore.

She sat up as she heard me walk in the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Ellie? What are you doing up already?"

"I can't sleep," I replied quietly, taking a seat next to her.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched. I sighed and ran my hand through my tangled hair.

"Not really."

"Still throwing up?"

"Yes...Tommy wants me to go to a doctor."

"Maybe you should," Rose said, looking concerned, "Come with me to work today. I can get Dr. Brown to take a quick look at you."

"He's a pediatrician, Rose," I groaned. "Besides, I already know what's wrong with me."

A moment of silence passed between us and Rose's face grew with even more concern.

"Oh god, Ellie, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, looking right into her eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant, Rose."

Another moment of silence passed between us. Rose blinked in disbelief, unsure of what to say.

"Well, that happened fast," she let out a small smile. "But are you really sure?"

"I just feel it, it makes sense. I haven't gotten my period, my breasts feel sore...I have to be. It's the only explination for feeling this way."

"You definitely need to go to a doctor then, Ellie. Just to be sure."

"I guess you're right," I sighed, "I just...I just don't know how to feel."

"Did you talk to Tommy about all of this?"

"No," I shook my head, "I don't know how to tell him. We didn't exactly plan this, you know?"

"Well, you're going to have to tell him," Rose said, "He's going to find out no matter what."

"I know. I'm just scared, Rose. I don't know what he will say," I sighed again.

Rose let out a sympathetic smile and leaned in towards me to give me a hug.

"He loves you, Ellie. It's his child too and I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

"You think so?" I asked, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. She nodded.

"I know so. And look at it this way. Be happy that you two have each other and you can get through this together. Sure, it's going to be stressful but it'll be worth it in the end. Trust me."

I felt horrible when Rose pointed that out. She was right. I shouldn't be worried about how stressful things were going to be. I needed to be thankful that Tommy was around, and that I had him to love me and support me.

Rose was in the same situation months before, and she didn't have Jack. I couldn't even imagine how she felt when she found out she was pregnant with Josephine. She had to go through that on her own, before she discovered where I was.

Tommy would be happy. Nervous, but happy. There had been many times where we had talked about our future children and now it was finally happening.

If I really was pregnant, I would get through it. Tommy and I could get through anything. I know we could because we loved each other.

"You really think everything is going to turn out?" I asked Rose quietly, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Josephine on the floor. Rose smiled warmly.

"Yes. Everything is going to be fine, Ellie. I know how you feel. But I'm happy now."

"Why?"

"Because," she stated matter-of-factly, looking down at Josephine, "I have her now."

**Please review guys! I hope you enjoyed! What do you think is going to happen next? (:**


	11. Surprising News

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update. College life, you know? Quite intense. But anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! I sure hope I didn't lose any of my readers out there!**

**_-Christine_**

_Chapter 11: Tommy_

A sigh of relief went through me as I approached the apartments. Mondays were the absolute worse of days and I was completely exhausted. I should have been home an hour ago. All this work with little pay.

And to think, the man who made the real money barely lifted a finger. It wasn't fair and it disgusted me.

I relaxed a little as I unlocked the door quietly. I knew Rose and Josie were probably fast asleep by now, and El was probably catching up to them.

Surprisingly, I could see the lantern in the bedroom lit as I entered, which meant El was awake. Shutting the door behind me, I walked past Rose and Josie both asleep in the main room and went to greet El. She smiled widely once she saw me. She looked so pretty, her dark hair fell long past her shoulders, and her cheeks were pink. She was also wearing a white, lace nightgown, which was my favorite of hers.

"I'm surprised to see you're awake this late," I grinned as I shut the bedroom door.

"Well, you know I miss you," she said, "And I have big news to tell you."

"Oh?" my eyebrows raised in curiosity as I began changing out of my work clothes.

"Just get comfortable first, and then I'll tell you. I think you shouldn't be standing up when I tell you this."

Now I was confused. What exactly did she mean by that?

I forced myself to not worry as I left the room to wash up in the water closet.

Boy, that woman sure did know how to scare me. I mean, what was there she had to tell me? Big news. What kind of big news?

Was it bad? Was it good?

Did she get a job? Did Rose get a better job? Did her mother find her? Did she run into Cal? Anything could be big news. I just wish she would have told me if it was good or bad.

I splashed water in my face and attempted to calm down a bit. I mean. It couldn't be too bad right?

I walked briskly to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me once again. El was under the covers, and she sat up once I sat down beside her.

"What is it, El?"

She looked at me, and let out a small smile. She then looked away and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to exactly tell you this, so I think I'm just going to get right to the point."

"Please do, you're driving me nuts."

"Ok, ok," she sighed again. "Well...ok. You know how I've been sick lately?"

I felt my heart sink at that moment. It had something to do with that?

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I..." she hesitated as her eyes locked with mine, "I'm pregnant, Tommy."

And just like that, the world seemed to stop.

Pregnant. Pregnant already?

I was completely speechless. I wanted to say something, but I just didn't know what.

"Are...Are you sure, El?" I asked after a few moments of silence passed by.

"Yes, darling. I went to the doctor today."

"Wow..." my voice trailed off as the moment finally sank in.

I still didn't know what to say. I was feeling so much and I had no damn idea how to put everything into words.

I was happy, so very happy. This would be a new chapter in me and Ellie's life and it was going to great, fun even. The thought of having a little "us" running around made me smile.

But then reality came crashing in. How could we possibly afford another mouth to feed? We didn't even have room for someone else. I mean, Josephine slept on the floor. What were we going to do?

I was scared. Scared as hell.

Ellie curled up next to me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"We're going to have a baby..." she let out a smile. I looked down at her and seeing her smile made me smile.

"Yeah, we are."

"What are you thinking? How do you feel?"

"Well..." my voice trailed off. "I'm feeling a lot right now. It's still sinking in."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," I held her tightly, "I'm happy, love. I really am."

"Really?"

"Yes," I kissed the top of her head. "I'm scared as hell though."

"Me too," she whispered.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, feeling so much all at once.

I was in shock. We were completely unprepared for this.

Our first baby was coming in nine short months. And I was not ready.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! LOVE YOU! *HUGS***


	12. A Sleepless Night

**Quicker update. (: Please review! I need to know you're still reading and I want to be sure this is still entertaining! :D Love you guys!**

**-Christine**

_Chapter 12: Ellie_

There was no way Tommy and I could fall asleep. For the past few hours we had been lying together in complete silence, feeling multiple emotions at once. I had my head rested on his chest, my eyes closed. He held me in his arms tightly. I knew he was awake, considering he had been rubbing my back and running his fingers through my hair.

We needed to talk about this.

"Are you awake, Tommy?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he mumbled tiredly. "I can't fall asleep."

"Me either." More silence. Sighing, I turned myself to face him. "Darling, talk to me. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh El, of course I am! Just a bit overwhelmed, that's all."

"So you're really happy about this? Honestly?"

"Yes, El. I'm happy," he sat up then, pulling me up, and placed his hands onto my shoulders, "I'm really excited, El. Honestly. We're going to be parents and I can't wait."

"Really?"

"Yes!" he let out a chuckle and pulled me into an embrace, "I couldn't be happier, love."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I already told you," he said, looking into my eyes, "I'm scared. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Do you think we can do this?"

"I think so," he let out a small smile.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we love each other, and this baby is coming whether we're ready or not. We're going to have to figure something out. And I know we will," he kissed me deeply then and at that moment, all of my worries seemed to disappear.

"I'm just so nervous," I whispered once we separated. He held me in an embrace as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"We'll get through this. This is going to be the beginning of something great. I know it. I mean...We're having a baby, El. It's a little version of us!" I could hear the smile in his voice and that warmed my heart.

"I'm excited."

"I am too. This...this will be great. It has to be. It's going to be hard as hell, but we can do it."

"You really think so?"

"I do. You're the strongest woman I know, Ellie. If you survived Titanic, I know you can handle this."

I chuckled at the statement.

"The only reason I survived Titanic was because you made me get on a lifeboat, darling."

"That wasn't my point," Tommy rolled his eyes. I grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. But you're stronger than I am, Tommy. You do so much for me. Working long hours every day, always being supportive..." my voice trailed off as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You're just the best husband a woman could ask for. You're going to be an amazing father."

"And you'll be an amazing mother," he leaned in and kissed me deeply once more, and ran his hands through my hair.

"I love you Tommy," I whispered when our lips parted slowly.

"I love you too, Ellie," he whispered back.

We then laid back down in the same position we were in before our conversation. Me with my head rested on his chest and him having his arms wrapped around me.

But now, things were settled. Everything had finally sunken in.

We were going to have a baby. We have no money to support it, no room to keep it in.

But we were going to get through it. This was a good thing. Tommy was right, things happen for a reason.

Even though Titanic was the worst thing I had ever witnessed, it was the best thing that had happened to me because it brought me to Tommy. When I had stepped on that ship I had no idea I was going to meet the man of my dreams, my husband, the father of my soon-to-be-born child. I thought nothing about my life would change.

I was completely wrong. I was going to have a baby. And Tommy would be here with me. I was lucky, extremely lucky. I was thankful that I wouldn't have to go through having this child without him.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, and I began to dream about my beautiful daughter or son that I would meet soon.

**A little bit on the shorter side, but I thought this was cute. (: I enjoyed writing this one, and this chapter wasn't in the original version I hand-wrote XD Can't wait to hear your feedback!**


	13. Happiness to Come

**...It has been way too long. I apologize greatly for the long wait! I have just been so busy with college work, an on-campus job...And college drama. Ugh, it's awful. I have dealt with more drama these past two months than I have in my four years of high school.**_  
_

**Watch what you say around people, because girls are bitches and will stab you in the back. That is all. **

**Ok. That's enough now. XD**

**Please enjoy this update! And don't forget to review! I feel so bad for making all of you wait so long, so if I get the chance I will post another update tomorow as well. I mean, I don't have any classes tomorrow and Tuesday, due to Hurricane Sandy. But if we lose power...**

**I sure hope not. Anyway, without further adue...**

**-Christine**

_Chapter 13: Ellie_

_Six Months Later: September 1914_

Time had passed by in a blur. Days had quickly turned into months and now, I knew there really was a baby coming very soon. I could feel it kicking and moving around inside me, it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. It was indescribable, really. I felt as if I already knew my child so well. We already had a bond.

Unfortunately, Tommy had not felt that bond quite yet. Every time the baby would kick, he would miss it. It was starting to get to him too, especially because he was getting very excited about our baby coming. Richard and Emma helped us greatly. Since they no longer had infants, they gave us a tiny, wooden crib and plenty of clothes. Along with all of that and the the items we bough, we were covered for the next few months.

"So do you have any names in mind?" I asked Tommy one Sunday morning. He looked up from his newspaper and blinked.

"Eh, I do actually."

"Really?" I smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking Katherine, Kimberly, or Anne for a girl. Robert, Jake, or Everett for a boy."

"Hm, those aren't too bad," I stood up from my chair and walked over to him, taking a seat on his lap now. "I like Everett and Katherine."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"I have a ton! But I think I narrowed it down to Lynette, Susan, and Iris for a girl. And Max, Johnny, or Raymond for a boy."

"Iris?" Tommy's face scrunched, "I hate that one."

"I think it's cute!"

"Not at all," he shook his head.

"Oh well, that's fine. Susan is my favorite anyway."

"So Susan or Katherine if it's a girl then?"

"Well, I have the strongest feeling it's a girl so we'll decide if she's a Susan or Katherine when we look at her."

"What if it's a boy?"

"It's not a boy." I teased. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"If there's a slight chance it is?"

"Max or Everett," I said. "Do you approve?"

"Yes, I do." he smiled, "I'm really excited about this."

"Me too, darling," I said, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

He placed his hands on my stomach, and started rubbing it.

"You're getting so big now," he chuckled.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I groaned. "I'm a fat cow!"

"Oh stop, you're adorable."

"It's your fault I look like this anyway," I teased, getting off his lap.

"It takes two to tango, love," Tommy teased back.

"Ellie! I need a favor from you!" Rose walked into the kitchen, wearing her robe. Her flaming hair was tied at the top of her head in a tight, messy bun. She had a toothbrush placed in her mouth.

"What is it?"

"Could you watch Josephine for a few hours? I'm heading out to brunch."

"A date?" I questioned.

"Maybe," she grinned, drool hanging out of the side of her mouth and darted to the water closet.

"Who's the lucky guy, Rosie?" Tommy teased.

"His name's Sean, Sean Calvert," she answered after spitting, "I met him at work last week, he brought his niece in for an appointment. Anyway, he's a Broadway producer! He asked me to go to brunch with him, so I'm hoping he'll mention something about getting me into one of his shows!"

I blinked in surprise. Boy, did she get lucky.

"Wow, Rose, that's just...wow. That's great!"

"I know! I'm so nervous," she came back through the kitchen and went to retrieve a dress to wear.

"Is he attractive?" I asked curiously.

"He is! Very clean-cut, classy. But he's not a prick."

"Well that's good to hear," I chuckled.

"I know!" she headed back to the water closet to change and shut the door.

I turned to Tommy and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning.

"If only you were a Broadway producer," I said in a joking tone.

"Oh come here, you," he pulled me back onto his lap and started tickling my sides. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" I scolded.

"Nope!" he replied, still tickling me.

While I attempted to fight him off, I felt the baby kick in response.

"Tommy, Tommy, the baby is kicking!" I yelped excitedly as I grabbed his arm and placed it on my stomach. We both froze as we waited for another kick to occur.

And then, it came. It was a nice, swift kick which took the breath out of me for a second. The kid was strong, that was for sure.

Tommy's face lit up brightly, and he grinned from ear to ear. For a second I thought he might actually giggle.

"Holy shit!" he chuckled, "That was amazing!"

"Isn't it?" I smiled widely, looking into his eyes. He quickly cupped my face into his hands and kissed me deeply. We stayed like that for awhile, frozen in the moment. This represented something just so great that was about to happen.

"You're going to be an amazing mother," he whispered once we separated, my face still in his hands.

"And you're going to be an amazing father, Tommy," I told him, kissing him once more. "I couldn't ask for someone better to be the father of my children."

He smiled widely at that one.

"I'm such a lucky man."

"Alright you love-birds, I'm leaving now," Rose said, stepping out of the water closet, looking much more presentable than she did moments before. Her hair was still up in a bun, and she was wearing the prettiest lavender dress, "Josephine is napping in your bed at the moment, she'll probably be out for awhile. She might not even wake up until I get back. I won't be out long, I promise." she said, giving a smile.

"You have fun!" I waved. "And good luck!"

"Thanks!" and with that, she was out the door.

I looked back at Tommy then, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too Ellie."

I interlocked my fingers in between his, holding his hand tightly. Tommy rested his other hand on my stomach, and started rubbing it.

I knew the two of us were both thinking the same thing. We felt pure happiness and excitement. And I know we both couldn't wait for what was to come.

**Please review you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. A Great Proposal

**Hello readers! Sorry this update wasn't as quick as I wanted it to be. Netflix was distracting me during the hurricane XD Teehee. Sandy was insane though. My hometown got hit pretty bad, a lot of people didn't have power for about a week. Luckily, I don't think any houses were destroyed. I feel so bad for everyone living in Jersey. They got hit terribly...**

**But anyway. I have A LOT of work coming up before Thanksgiving break, so I decided to throw this update in here while I still can. I'm glad there is a handful of you that are still reading, I truly appreciate it and I cannot thank you enough. I love you guys.**

**I'm actually really excited about this chapter, I had so much fun writing it back who knows when, and I am happy to be re-writing it. Finally, Calvert is going to come into play. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Christine**

_Chapter 14: Rose_

"So you're into show business?"

"Oh, I love it. I have always wanted to be an actress, call it my dream job, if you must. My mother used to take me and my sister to plays all the time when we were young. Ever since then, I always wondered what it would be like to be on stage.

Sean and I were walking around Central Park. The sun was shining brightly, and the mid-September air was crisp and cool. You could tell that the leaves on the trees were going to change color quite soon. Fall was just around the corner.

"Well, you have the looks of an actress," Sean stated, flashing a smile. I blushed.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing?"

"Of course it is!" he chuckled. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're working at a pediatrician's office instead of being up on stage."

"I need the money," I replied matter-of-factually, "And I have been looking into taking acting lessons. I just need the money to do so."

"Do you like your job?"

"I like seeing the children who come in. I just feel as if I need to get out of there, you know? An office job isn't exactly for me."

Sean stopped right in the middle of the pathway, then. He looked at me, hand up to his chin, his sapphire eyes squinted, as if he was trying to study me, trying to figure out what to say. I felt my face flush.

"I knew that as soon as I laid my eyes on you, Rose. When I saw you sitting at that desk, I could tell you wanted to get out. I could see it in your eyes. I know you feel as if you need to be there, you need the money, and all that other stuff. But above all, I know you feel trapped. And frankly, Rose, I believe there is much more to life than being cooped up in some little office."

My eyes locked with his, and I could feel my face flush even more.

Who was this man?

"What are you trying to say, Sean?"

"I'm willing to set you up with acting lessons, free of charge. And once you have that out of the way, I want you to audition for my next show. Auditions are two months away."

"Oh, Sean! That's quite a proposal!" I gasped.

"I know," he grinned devilishly, his eyes gleaming.

Sean really was an attractive man. His hair was a little on the long side, well, a little longer than Jacks, and it was a dark chestnut color. His eyes were just like sapphires. They were beautiful. I had never seen eyes that beautiful since...Since I saw Jack's...

I snapped out of my trance then.

"I- I don't know, Sean...It really is so generous and sweet of you and believe me, it is a great offer."

"So what's the problem then?"

"I have a daughter and I need to stay at work, and-"

"Hold on a second," he face hardened a bit, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Please don't tell me you're married..."

"No!" I shook my head. "Her father...left...a little over two years ago."

"Oh," Sean's eyebrows raised sympathetically, "I'm really sorry to hear that, Rose. That's just awful to hear," I didn't say anything and I let my eyes fall to the ground. Sean slipped his arm around my waist, trying to be comforting. "Rose, I think this opportunity could be a new start for you. You're a beautiful woman, and I can already tell you have plenty of potential."

"Honestly?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, of course. I want you to take this chance. It could be great for you, and you would be making more money than you are now," he paused for a moment and looked into my eyes, "I want to see you on my stage, Rose."

I couldn't keep looking into his eyes. I looked away, and looked up at the clouds rolling in the sky.

I didn't know what I wanted. What was the right thing? It really was a great opportunity, but was it really worth it? What if I wasn't even good at acting? Would I really be making more money than I was making now? How often would I be away from home? More or less than I was now? What would Ellie and Tommy think?

What would Jack want me to do? What would he say right now? If he was looking down on me...What was he thinking about me, walking around with this man who I barely knew?

I took a deep breath and locked my eyes with Sean's once again.

"Alright, Sean. I'll take your offer."

Sean smiled widely and at that moment, he grabbed me and held me in a quick embrace, which took me off guard.

"Thank you so much, Rose."

"No, thank you," I smiled.

We started walking again, and there was a few moments of silence exchanged between us. He then completely changed the subject.

"So...You're daughter. How old is she?"

"She's a little over a year. Her name is Josephine."

"Oh, what a pretty name," he smiled. "It must be really hard being a single parent."

"My sister and my brother-in-law have actually helped me out so much. They gave me a place to stay, and Ellie is almost always with Josie. She is such a great help, they're both amazing. I honestly don't know how I could ever repay them."

"It sounds like you're really close with them."

"I would say so," I smiled. "My sister has always been there for me. And her husband has a heart as big as hers. They're perfect together. And I try my best to be there when they need it as well. When she has her baby, I am going to help out the best I can."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's six months along."

"That must be exciting," he smiled.

"Yes," I smiled back, "They're the only family I have except for Josephine. They mean so much to me."

Sean slipped his arm around me again, and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I really wasn't used to this. I looked up at him and I realized he was already looking down at me.

"Do you think I could meet them?"

**I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	15. Mr Calvert

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last update! Here's the next one for y'all! Don't forget to review! This is a long one!**

**-Christine**

_Chapter 15: Ellie_

I lost track of time as I sat with Tommy on the sofa. The apartment was quiet with Josephine being asleep. I had my head comfortably rested on Tommy's shoulder, my eyes closed. I began daydreaming of what our life together was going to be like when our first child finally came into the world. I was extremely excited. But of course, I tried not to think of the pain I would endure giving childbirth.

I really did not want to think about that.

But my daydreams were interrupted once I started hearing Josephine crying from our bedroom. My eyes fluttered open, and Tommy woke up as well.

"I'll get her," I said quietly, about to stand up. But he got up quicker than me.

"No, love. I got this," he smiled at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he kissed my forehead. "I'll be doing this for the next few years. Might as well start it now."

I smiled warmly at him as he made his way to the bedroom.

He really was going to be a great father.

_Tommy_

I smiled at Josephine as I opened the bedroom door.

"Oh look who's awake!"

It only took her a few seconds to cling onto me. I scooped her out of the bed, and her crying started to slow down.

I guess she just wanted to get out of bed.

I held her for a few more minutes, until her crying stopped completely. I really started to try to take in this feeling, this feeling of holding a child. I would really have to get used to this, considering there was only about three months left. The weird thing was...I already felt comfortable. Being this close to a child didn't freak me out...it felt right. This just felt right.

Maybe I always did want to be a father. I just never thought about it, until I met Ellie. Hell, I never even thought about marriage before I met El.

"You look like father material," I looked up to see her leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed, giving me that smile I loved. She looked so beautiful, she had that pregnancy glow to her.

She looked happy. And that made me happy. I grinned at her.

"Just three more months and I will be."

Josephine started squirming in my arms then, wanting to be put down. I set her down, and she darted to the living area where she left her dolls. El came over to me, holding onto me tightly.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you, El."

At that moment we heard the door being unlocked. El blinked in surprise.

"She's back already? How long has it been?"

"I have no idea."

The two of us walked out into the living area with Josie. Rose came in through the kitchen and beside her was a young, attractive man. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

She's introducing us to him already? What was his name again? Sam? Tom? I had no idea.

"Mommy!" Josephine ran into the kitchen and Rose scooped her into her arms.

"Hello, darling!" she smiled, and approached us then, with her friend close behind. "Sean, I'd like you to meet my sister, Ellie, and her husband, Tommy. Ellie, Tommy, this is Sean Calvert."

"How do you do?" El smiled, shaking his hand. I did the same.

"I am quite well, thank you. Rose told me you two are expecting and I would like to say congratulations. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you," we both said simultaneously.

You could really tell this man was a Broadway producer. His hair was slicked and he was wearing a very nice suit, which looked extremely expensive. I felt strange having a man like this in my home, but I guess there was a first time for everything.

"Rose says you're a Broadway producer?"

"Why, yes. I am," he grinned.

"That must be quite a job," I stated.

"It's really busy and I must say, you deal with a hell of a lot of people. A lot of strange ones, at that. But it's great, it's fun, the business is what I love. Not to mention the big bucks," he winked.

I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at that one. I wouldn't know.

El let out a slight chuckle, and there was an awkward silence between all of us.

"Oh, what kind of host have I been?" El then said, breaking the silence, "Mr. Calvert, you've been here for at least five minutes and I haven't even offered you anything to drink!"

"Water's fine, thank you," he replied, smiling, as he took a seat on the sofa. Rose took a seat beside him, with Josephine on her lap. I decided to follow El to the kitchen as she fetched some water.

"He's very pompous, isn't he?" I retorted in a whisper. She chuckled.

"I knew you would say something like that."

"I'm serious!"

She laughed again and headed back to the living room with Rose and Calvert. Sighing, I followed her back out.

As next hour went on, I decided that Calvert wasn't too bad of a guy. He was nice, polite, and smart. But he was too stuffy for me. But then again, I always felt that way about people who had tons of money, Ellie and Rose being the only exceptions. But he wasn't a prick. And that was good enough for me.

_Ellie_

Sean left before dinner, after attempting to warm up to Josephine and Tommy and I. Tommy went to bed shortly after dinner since he had work early the next morning. As Rose and I washed dishes, I decided this would be the best time to talk to her about Mr. Calvert.

He seemed to be a very nice man, and I liked him. He made a good living, and he was very happy doing it. He was very polite, and he used his manners. He was also _very_ attractive. I couldn't get over those sapphire eyes he had. They were gorgeous- not as gorgeous as Tommy's, of course.

"It looks like you hit the jackpot, Rose."

"Maybe," she shrugged, "But he's just a friend."

"Oh really?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"He wants me in his show," she said quietly, "He offered me acting lessons, no charge. My jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"He really wants me in show," she sighed, setting down the plate she just dried and took a seat at the kitchen table. I followed her, and took a seat across from her.

"Rose, that is great news. Why didn't you mention anything earlier?"

"It just feels so strange, is all," she sighed again.

"Did you accept it?"

"Of course. I felt like I had to."

"Well, he's obviously quite fond of you," I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"El, I'm not ready to love again. I don't think I ever will be."

"But Rose, this man has the whole package," I took her hand, "He could give you and Josephine a better life than being stuck here in this cramped apartment. He's attractive, he has a great job, he _really_ likes you...What more could you need?"

"He's not Jack," she responded, her eyes glued onto the table.

Of course. I should have saw this coming. I sighed.

"Rose, it's been two years. Don't you think it's time to move on? Isn't that what Jack would have wanted you to do?"

"I don't know, Ellie."

"I just want you to be happy, Rose. You're either stuck in that pediatrician office, or you're here with Josie. Not that that's a bad thing, but...I just want you to feel happy."

"I am happy."

"Truly happy."

"Josephine makes me happy."

"Of course she does! I know she does. But I mean happiness in a different way," I paused for a moment, taking a breath. "Don't you think Josephine needs a father figure in her life?"

"What do you mean?" her eyes hardened.

"The closest person Josephine has to a father is Tommy. And he can't maintain being her father when our own child is going to be born. I mean, he probably could, but it'll be difficult in a way. Josephine needs a father. You need to start a new chapter when it comes to your love life. I don't want to see you like this for the rest of your life, Rose. It would just kill me."

She just blinked, completely unsure of what to say. She was dead silent, her face was expressionless, unreadable. Her eyes met mine, her look was intense.

"I will move on when I am ready, Ellie. Don't you push me to do something I'm not ready to do."

"That's not what I'm trying to do, Rose-" I sighed.

"You do not understand. No one will ever understand," she said flatly as she got up from her chair. She walked right past me, leaving me with a cold chill.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :D IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**


	16. Watching Over

**Hello readers!**

**My, it has been awhile hasn't it? I apologize for the wait, I really do. College is a busy time. There were finals and just...qoiniufdbrijfubdbwdoiwqndiwe nd. Yeah. That's the best way I can put it.**

**But fear not! Another update awaits you. XD Now that the holiday season is finally over, I have time to relax and enjoy this long winter break I have. I will be very upset when I have to return to school on the 27th. But I will try my best to put out updates on a regular basis, especially on days I do not have to work at Subway (which isn't very fresh at all, may I add).**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! It's a decent length, So I hope all of you are pleased. If you're still around...don't be afraid to review. (:**

**I love you all. **

_**-Christine**_

_Chapter 16: Rose_

_"I'll never let go, Jack. I promise."_

My head felt like it was spinning as my memories flashed through my head. Memories of Jack on _Titanic_...

I remembered looking into his sky-blue eyes for the first time when he saved me. I remembered his white smile which shined like the star I wished on in the night sky. I remembered the laughs we shared when he told me he would teach me how to ride a horse the real way and how to spit like a man. I remember when we danced together and how I showed him a first class girl really could drink. I remembered when he took me flying, making me feel as if I was flying high above the ocean towards the sunset, and how the whole world faded away when he kissed me for the first time. I remembered hearing my heart pounding, reaching to the top of my skull when I stood completely naked in front of him, letting him draw me, and how his face blushed as he drew my curves. I remembered when we made love for the first and the last time, and how I never experienced anything like that in my whole entire life, and it killed me to know that I would never feel that kind of exhilaration ever again.

If I did allow myself to fall in love again, wouldn't that be letting go? What if I started forgetting about Jack? I couldn't allow myself to let something like that happen. I shivered and brought my blanket up to my chin. Josephine was fast asleep on the floor, wrapped up in a nest of blankets and pillows. Still wrapped in my blanket, I peered down at her. She looked so comfortable.

_Come Josephine, in my flying machine... and it's up she goes, up she goes... _

I remembered floating on that door in the black ocean, my hand clung tightly onto Jack's. It was so cold..._he_ was so cold...why did I let him stay in that water? Why didn't we keep trying to fit on that door?

_"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise." _

_"I promise."_

_"Never let go." _

_"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

Those screams from those poor souls, trapped in the water, still rang through my ears. The silence of death still haunted me. _He_ still haunted me. How could I keep living like this? What was wrong with me?

All too quickly, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and in a matter of seconds, I broke down completely. I threw myself into my pillow, hugging it tightly to my face in attempt to mute my sobs. _  
_

"Rose?"

I guess the pillow wasn't doing it's job. I sniffed, and looked up to see Tommy.

"I didn't wake you and Ellie up did I? I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, no, you didn't," he whispered quietly. "El's been sound asleep like an angel and I've just been staring at the ceiling for the past few hours."

"A lot of things on your mind?"

"I guess you could say that," he grinned, "But it seems like I'm not the only one."

"Just memories..." I replied in barely a whisper. He sighed sympathetically, but then he held out his hand, helping me off the sofa.

"Come to the kitchen with me," he said. I nodded, and we tiptoed quietly, being sure not to wake up Josie. He shut the kitchen door behind him and I took a seat at the table. Tommy handed me a glass of cold water.

"Thank you," I let out weakly. He took a seat across from me, looking at me seriously. A few moments of awkward silence passed between us.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked. I took a few moments to respond.

"I...I...I miss him," I stammered.

"So do I. He was a good man with a good heart," he sighed, "And he really loved you. He had no problem letting me and Fabrizio know that," he chuckled.

"Really?" I smiled a little.

"Really," he smiled back. "He had me a Fabrizio help him get to the first class deck just to talk to you. We had to lift him up so he could get up there, and we got yelled at some officer walking by."

"I didn't know he made you two do that," I smiled a bit bigger. Only Jack.

"He did, and I thought he was crazy. But then things worked out between me and Ellie," he paused for a moment, "I know Jack's not here. And I know it must really hurt."

"More than you know...you're so lucky you have Ellie. I wish I had what you two have."

"But you can, Rose. You can," he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I sighed.

"I don't think I can ever love again, Tommy."

"Rose, don't say that," he said, his eyes locked with mine.

"But it's true."

"It's not. You're a strong woman and you're young...you can find a man that can treat you the way you deserve."

"It won't be the same...it never will be," I felt the tears coming again and I knew another breakdown was coming. I stood up, getting ready to leave, but Tommy stopped me by holding me in an embrace. I let myself go then, crying into his shoulder, barely being able to breathe and a bit surprised by this act of warmth.

"I care about you, Rose. You're like a sister to me. And Ellie and I want you to be happy. We love you."

"I can't do it, Tommy. It could never be the same. I loved him, I still love him."

"I know, Rose. I know it's hard. You never forget your first love."

"But if I fall in love again what if I forget all about him? I want to remember him. I promised I'll never let go..."

I continued to cry and he attempted to calm me down a bit. He didn't say anything for a few moments as he let me sob, letting my emotions go. After those few moments, tears still streamed down my cheeks, but my sobs subsided. He wiped my tears away with the end of his shirt, and he placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think Jack would want for you?"

My eyes locked with his again as I let his question sink in, and then I looked away. He would want me to be happy...

_"Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?__"_

"He would want you to be happy, wouldn't he, Rose?" Tommy asked. I nodded in response.

"Yes. He would."

"Don't you think he wants you to go on with your life?"

"I think so..." I replied slowly as Jack's words still echoed through my ears.

"You'll never forget about Jack, Rose. Jack...he'll always be with you. He's watching over you every day. And you see him every day too."

"How?"

"You seem him through Josephine," he smiled a little, "You don't need to worry about forgetting about Jack. You have Josephine. You kept that promise, Rose. And I know Jack is so proud of you for that. He is watching you and Josephine every day. I know it. He loves the both of you, up there."

"You think so?" I sniffed.

"I know so."

I considered everything my brother-in-law was telling me. The more I thought about everything he said, the more I knew he was right. Jack would want me to move on. He would want me to be happy, to find love again. But he would know that he would always hold my heart in a special place. I would always love Jack, but Tommy was right.

"You're right, Tommy..." I said as a few minutes passed. He raised his eyebrows, surprised that I actually listened to everything he said to me. "I need to move on."

"Well, I wouldn't say moving on is exactly the right term...going on with your life sounds better," he grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"You're pushing it," I said as I wrapped my arms around his hard torso, giving him another hug.

"Jack will always be there, Rose. It's ok to fall in love again," he said as he hugged me back. "Everything will work out on it's own."

"I hope you're right," I looked up at him.

"You'll be fine," he smiled. I gave a small smile back as I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Tommy...for everything."

"You're welcome. I know Ellie just really wants to see you happy again. And I do too."

I gave him one last tight hug.

"I think it's time to try to go to sleep again. Don't you have work in about two hours?"

"Oh well," he shrugged, "Your crying would have kept me up anyway."

I gave him a playful punch as I headed back out to the couch.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

"Goodnight, Rose."

I got comfortable on the couch once more and after a few moments, I was able to finally fall asleep.

**Please review everyone! I really do appreciate it!**


	17. Christmas Eve

**Hello again readers!**

**So I just finished up chores my mother requested me to do. So here I am, on my laptop, listening to Pearl Jam, and I decided that I should post another chapter. I mean, I'm not doing anything. So why not? I was also disappointed by the low views on my story, but I figure that is because, before yesterday, I didn't update for over a month. And frankly, I do not want this story to die. So everyone, here is the next chapter!**

**And I beg of you, please review. I want to know who is still reading! **

_**-Christine**_

_Chapter 17: Ellie_

_December 24, 1914: Christmas Eve_

Any moment now. The baby would be here at any moment. It was unbelievable to think about. Finally, these past nine months would finally pay off. I just couldn't wait any longer. I was enormous now. I couldn't even recall the last time it was when I could see my swollen feet. We even had a false alarm last week when I thought I was experiencing contractions.

I just wanted this baby to get here. Since Rose quit her job and was now in Calvert's show, she had been home a lot more. She was now able to take care of Josephine and clean up the apartment. Which was good for me, because I could relax. But I missed being able to do things around the apartment and being able to take care of Josephine as well. But I have just been so exhausted. Once this baby finally came, I would finally have things to do.

My eyes were drawn to an article about the Great War in Europe in the newspaper on the table. I picked it up and began reading. Apparently, the Pope had failed to call a truce among European nations during the holiday. I shook my head. Soldiers shooting each other on Christmas? It was unimaginable, disgusting really. War was disgusting and cruel.

I was thankful that America wasn't stupid enough to get involved.

"Our tree is kind of pathetic, isn't it?" Tommy chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom, now clean from a day of work. He was let out early since it was Christmas Eve. I looked at our tiny tree, located by the door and decorated with strings of popcorn and garland. It was a very tiny tree, I could hold it in one hand. It was a mini evergreen. I shrugged as I looked over at him.

"I think it's cute! I like it. We used to have large evergreens when Rose and I were little, and they completely towered over us. I mean, we had the room to have a large tree in that house, but it completely towered over everyone. It even took a whole day to decorate! But to my mother, it was important. We had an annual Christmas party she threw," I rolled my eyes at the memories, "I like our tiny tree. It's a breath of fresh air."

"Whatever you say darling," Tommy said as he took a seat beside me on the sofa. He threw his arm arouns my shoulders, kissed the top of my head, and noticed the newspaper in my hand, "Anything interesting in the news?"

"Not really," I sighed, "Just more stuff about the Great War."

"So nothing then?"

"Nothing," I smiled and leaned over to place the newspaper back on the table and at that moment, a horrible pain shot through my abdomen. It was like stomach cramps multiplied by one million. Immediately, I yelped and clutched onto my abdomen, leaning over in pain. Tommy jumped, taken off guard.

"El, are you ok?!"

"I think the baby's coming!"

"What? Now? Already?!"

"Yes!" I snapped. He threw his arm around me, helping me up off the sofa. I could tell he was nervous, his hands were so shaky.

"We gotta get you to the hospital. I'll leave Rose a note, I'm sure she'll meet us at the hospital."

"Let's just go, Tommy!"

* * *

"HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS! WHERE'S THE DAMN DOCTOR?!" I snapped as another contraction went through me and I gripped onto Tommy's hand tightly. God, I never felt pain like this before. I felt like my body was getting ready to split in half.

"He'll be here soon, El. You heard what the nurse said, you're just not dilated enough yet, " Tommy said soothingly. I groaned. I was in too much pain to be cooperative, and two hours had already passed.

"Soon isn't enough!" I snapped. Tommy gave me a hardened look.

"Relax, El. This will be over soon enough. You just need to calm down."

"_Calm down_?! You want _me_ to calm down?! Are you fucking kidding me Tommy?! There's a human being getting to ready to come out of me! How in the hell am I supposed to calm down?!

"Alright, alright," Tommy huffed. I could tell he was reaching the point of aggravation.

"Ellie!" Rose burst through the door and ran to give me a hug. She shoved a flask in my hand, "Drink this. It should help with the pain."

"What is it?"

"Whiskey," she grinned. I looked at the silver flask in my hand and shrugged. She went through this before, she knew exactly what I was feeling. And I was willing to try anything to help with the pain. I brought the flask to my lips and downed the sharp, bitter liquid in seconds.

"Thanks," I said, handing the flask back to her.

"No problem!" she smiled. "I'll be out in the waiting room with Josie. If you need anything, give me a yell," she gave my shoulder a squeeze and was out the door.

Time moved by slowly. As the whiskey settled in, my head began to feel foggy and the pain from the contractions subsided a bit.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked Tommy weakly. I started feeling sweaty now, and I felt my hair sticking to my forehead. He placed his hand on my forehead, brushing off my wet hair.

"Any minute now, love. Promise."

As if on cue, a young man entered the room. He looked about my age, maybe even Rose's. My eyes widened.

"Hi, Ellie," he gave me a warm smile and shook my hand, and then Tommy's. "I'm Dr. Hampton."

"And how old are you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised in question. He chuckled.

"I'm twenty-seven."

"How many babies have you delivered?" Tommy looked just as concerned.

"Well, Mr. Ryan, your wife's will be the first."

Dead silence surrounded us until I broke it.

"WHAT?!"

Dr. Hampton laughed, flipping his golden-blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I'm kidding, I get the same questions from a lot of patients. I've delivered about thirty babies, and they're all happy and healthy. You have nothing to worry about, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. I promise," his blue eyes twinkled as he gave us another warm smile. I felt my face flush. I noticed Tommy had an annoyed look on his face.

"Can I have this baby now?"

"Well, let me examine you quick and I'll let you know in a moment," Dr. Hampton replied. I suddenly felt embarrassed by the fact that this attractive man would be watching a baby coming out of my vagina.

"I don't like him," Tommy whispered hoarsely in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hush."

"Alright, Mrs. Ryan. I would say it's time for you to have this baby!" Dr. Hampton said, his head poking out in between my legs.

"Really?!" I gasped excitedly in relief.

"Really. Are you ready?"

I winced as I felt another shot of pain go through me. Ugh, why didn't God make this easier for us?

"Let's just get this over with!"

**As I said...I'm begging all of you to review! Please do and let me know that I still have readers out there!**


	18. A Christmas Gift Not Asked For

**Hello everyone!**

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Exactly a month! I'm so excited to be picking this up again. I want to thank all who read and reviewed. It truly is much appreciated, and your reviews definitely make my day so much better. College is stressful. But, working on this just brings me to my own imagination. I can picture everything clearly in my head and hell, I dream about it from time to time. XD This story is my strange obsession and my passion. Will it end? The world will never know. Things are just starting to get good now. (;**

**Happy reading and don't forget to review! **

**Lots of love, **

_**Christine**_

_Chapter 18: Tommy_

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS!" El's screams were loud enough to disrupt the whole entire hospital. I gripped onto her hand tightly.

"Christ El, you're gonna wake up the entire city of New York."

"I DON'T REALLY CARE! THERE IS A HUMAN BEING COMING OUT OF ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

I bit my tongue, attempting to hold back a smart remark. That was probably the 100th time that came out of her mouth.

"Hang in there, Ellie! Just one more push and you're all finished!" Dr. Hampton said encouragingly.

"You can do it, El. It's almost over!" I squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

El took inhaled and exhaled deeply as she pushed one last time. And in a matter of seconds, she wasn't the only one in the room wailing. Time just stopped as my eyes fell onto the small, bloody creature, taking it's first breath of life. I started feeling tears in my eyes when I realized, that was my beautiful little girl.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, it's a girl!" Dr. Hampton smiled widely as he placed the screaming child into El's arms.

"Oh Tommy!" El's mood had completely changed. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Wow," was all I could say. I looked down at her, staring adoringly at our child. I brushed El's wet bangs as I kissed the top of damp forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I looked over at Dr. Hampton and I suddenly felt my stomach churn as I saw the look on his face. For some reason, he had gone completely pale and he was still inbetween El's legs, which began to bother me.

"Is there a problem, doctor?" I said a bit hoarsely. Catching El's attention, she looked away from the baby and peered over at the doctor. He swallowed deeply as he looked over at Ellie.

"You'll need to relax again, Mrs. Ryan. You have another child on the way."

At that moment, my mouth dropped completely. But there were no sounds coming out. A nurse came by, taking the crying baby out of Ellie's hands.

"I'll get her nice and cleaned up for you," she smiled and briskly left the room.

Dead silence. Then suddenly, El yelped in pain again and I automatically grasped her hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER CHILD?!" she cried.

"You were carrying twins, Ellie. You'll need to relax."

"Oh God, not again, not again, not again..." El's breaths became short and quick, panicky, even. I suddenly started feeling dizzy. Twins? No, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening. We had no room! What the hell were we going to do?!

"I know this is quite a surprise to you two, but you both need to relax. You can do this!" Dr. Hampton said.

"I can't!" Ellie cried, tears streaming down her face now.

"You'll have to! Come on, Ellie."

My mind still felt foggy. No, this wasn't happening. No. It couldn't be. Shortly, my breaths started becoming as fast paced as hers and my grip tightened on her hand. In a matter of moments, the whole process began once more. El started screaming loudly in pain again. This time, I was just silent.

I was in complete shock.

But reality soon came crashing as Ellie's screams pierced through my ears and her fingernails dug into my hand. She had a death grip on her.

"Ow!" I jumped in pain.

"What do you mean ow?!" she snapped, shooting me a death glare.

"Your fingernails hurt!"

"You try giving birth to two children! Then you can complain all you want!"

"Well, I didn't ask for that to happen now did I?" I snapped back, now getting frustrated. El's jaw dropped in anger.

"You did _not_ just say that! This is your damn fault anyway!"

"Oh really, this is _my_ fault?

"Yes it is! I didn't ask for you to touch me!"

"HA! It takes two to tangle, love!"

"God, be a man would you?!"

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Hampton snapped, "Ellie, the quicker you relax the quicker this will be over. And you, Tommy, keep your damn mouth shut."

I shot him a glare and did as I was told. The quicker we got this over with, the quicker El would stop being a bitch.

But I knew I needed to relax and be there for El. We were both under stress, and she was in so much pain on top of it. I suddenly started feeling bad for snapping back at her. I wish I could have understood the extent of the pain she was in...I couldn't even imagine.

It was worth it though, I knew it was. She was giving birth to our child...er...children, that is. I started getting dizzy again at the thought.

I was excited to have a child, believe me, I was. It was all I was thinking about these past few months. But I was not ready for another one on top of that. We weren't prepared. And if you added Josie into the mix...that's three kids running around that tiny apartment. It would be insanity. I couldn't see how I could handle it...or El. The poor girl would be stuck there all day. I mean sure, Rose would love to help, but would it be enough?

"Ugh, shoot me now!" El groaned in pain after pushing again. I started stroking the top of her hand with my thumb.

"It's almost over, El. I promise," I said to her in an attempt to be comforting.

But the truth was, it was never going to be over. It wouldn't be over for the rest of our lives...

**PLEASE review guys! The more reviews, the quicker the updates. (;**


	19. Happiness

**Hello again everyone!**

**I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! A big thank you to all who reviewed! And please, if you are reading please don't be shy and leave me some feedback. It's much appreciated!**

**Enjoy this next chapter and the others that are going to come. It's going to get a little crazy!**

**Lots of love, **

_**Christine**_

_Chapter 19: Ellie_

"It's a boy!" Dr. Hampton smiled widely as he wrapped the crying child up in a towel, handing him over to me. I let out a sigh of relief, smiling as I looked down at my second child in my arms.

Finally, the pain was over. I was sore, but at least I had two beautiful children now. I looked up at Tommy. I was still annoyed by his snide comments, but I would get on him about that later. I knew he was just as stressed as I was, but I needed to relax for a few hours.

"Do you want to hold your son?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and gave me a warm smile back as he lifted the baby out of my arms.

At that moment, the nurse came back with our baby girl and two blank birth certificates. I took the baby from her as she took a seat near the window, next to Doctor Hampton. I looked down at my daughter, who was now clean and looked so cozy all wrapped up in a blanket. Her eyes were shut and her cheeks were rose red. Her hair was the same shade as mine, and she had the same exact curls Tommy had.

I could not wait until she would open her eyes.

"We'll need names to put on their birth certificates, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan," Dr. Hamton said. I looked up at Tommy, unsure of what to say. We had so many ideas.

"Well...Can we think about it for a little while?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. We'll just have to get the second one cleaned up, measured and weighed. We'll give you some time to think about it, but make sure you have names by the time we come back," Dr. Hampton smiled and in a matter of a few moments, he took our son to get all cleaned up.

Now Tommy and I were alone with out baby girl. He took a seat next to me on the bed, wrapping his arm around my waist and looked down at the beautiful, sleeping girl in my arms.

"She looks like a Susan. Or maybe a Susanna," Tommy said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You think so?"

"I think I like Susanna better than Susan, now that I think about it."

"Me too. She's so beautiful, she looks just like you."

"She looks like you as well. She has your curls," I smiled and leaned my head into his chest.

"I love you, El."

"I love you too, Tommy."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier...I didn't mean to. I'm just scared. Really scared."

"I'm scared too," I replied quietly.

The two of us didn't say anything for a moments. The whole room was completely silent. We both wouldn't take our eyes off the small bundle in my arms. How is it that something so small could be so much work?

"So Susanna it is?"

"Yes. And what about Kay for a middle name?" Tommy asked. I looked up at him, a little confused.

"Kay?"

"My mother's name," he replied, giving me a small smile.

"Susanna Kay Ryan. I like it."

"Me too."

"And for our son?"

"I don't know yet...I have to see him when he's all cleaned up and not so bloody."

At that moment, the nurse and Dr. Hampton returned. Our son was placed in Tommy's arms and he smiled widely when he looked at him.

"His eyes are wide open already," he smiled widely.

He was right. His eyes were so big and wide. They were a dark, chestnut brown, just like Tommy's. He also had Tommy's dirty-blonde curls.

He was the spitting image of him.

"Wow," I said breathlessly, "He looks_ exactly_ like you."

"He does, doesn't he?" Tommy said in disbelief. "It's amazing."

"Let's name him Max. He looks like a Max to me," I said.

"Alright. Max it is. Middle name?"

"Is Wallace alright?" I asked, "That was my father's name."

"Fine with me," Tommy smiled and looked back down at the tiny boy in his arms. "Welcome to the world, Maxwell Wallace Ryan."

"So it's Maxwell Wallace for the boy?" Dr. Hampton asked as he finished up filling out the birth certificates. I nodded.

"And we named our daughter Susanna Kay."

"Beautiful," Dr. Hampton smiled as he finished filling out the birth certificates, signing his name. He then handed them over for me and Tommy to sign.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ryan."

"Thank you," we both said simultaneously.

I looked at the two birth certificates in my hand, smiling to myself.

_Susanna Kay Ryan_

_Born December 25, 1914 at 12:11 A.M._

_7 lbs 8 oz _

_20 in._

_Maxwell Wallace Ryan_

_8 lbs 12 oz_

_20.5 in_

_Born December 25, 1914 at 12:47 A.M._

"Great Christmas gifts, huh?" Tommy smiled. I smiled back.

"Wasn't really a gift I expected. But I'm very happy."

"Me too," Tommy said, kissing the top of my head.

"Really? You didn't seem happy before..."

"Well, it's all sinking in now. We'll get through this, El. I know we'll figure out something."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he kissed me once more, "We'll just need to have a little faith."

"Right," I nodded, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"But no matter what, I'll always love you. I don't want you to ever forget that."

"I won't," I replied quietly, looking into his eyes.

We looked at each other adoringly, both holding a new child in our arms.

At that moment, Rose came into the room with Josephine clutching onto her hand.

"Twins, huh?" she grinned widely. I nodded.

"Want to hold your niece?" I asked. She nodded quickly, taking Susanna from me. Her grin grew even wider as she peered down at the sleeping baby.

"She's gorgeous, Ellie. She looks just like you."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Rose and Josephine were with us for awhile, admiring the twins. I was surprised to see that Max and Susanna were not identical at all. You could still definitely tell they were related though. I just felt so exhausted and sore. I knew I was stuck here for a few days, and I was not looking forward to it. I have always hated hospitals. But eventually, Rose and Josephine were gone, and Dr. Hampton and his nurse let Tommy and I alone with our twins, who were now fast asleep in cribs.

It was quiet in the room. Tommy was lying next to me in the hospital bed, keeping me company. It was already three in the morning, and there was no way I could fall asleep. I felt so exhausted, but I had so much adrenaline at the same time.

"I can't sleep," I whispered to him.

"You have to, El. You need rest. And I need to get going soon, I'll get in trouble if I miss work."

"Oh darling, please don't go," I whispered desperately, clinging onto him tightly. He laughed a bit and kissed me.

"I have to, love. You know that. Besides, I need all the money I can get now."

"But Tommy, I need you at home...I can't take care of the twins all by myself."

"Rose will help you, El. And you should know you're not in this alone. I'll talk to my boss tomorrow about staying home with you for a week or two. I know it's not much, but I think it's the best I can do. I'll be lucky if I get anything. But the boss likes me, so I have high hopes. He's a nice man. But I promise I'll do the best I can."

"Alright," I sighed. "I understand."

Tommy kissed me passionately then, holding me tightly. I drew myself closer to him, making the kiss deeper. We then stared into each others eyes, smiling.

"Can you believe we're parents?" he asked.

"No. Even though we've been planning on this for nine months."

"I'm nervous."

"Me too, Tommy. But I think we'll do just fine."

"Best parents ever?"

"Best parents ever," I grinned. He chuckled.

"It sure ain't going to be easy."

"Life is never easy. But that's the fun of it."

"We really have to move out of that apartment, El. We all can't fit in there."

"Well what else are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know...we'll have to think about it."

Silence. I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"We'll figure something out...I know it."

"I wish things were better for you, El," Tommy let out, "You deserve so much more than what you have."

"Stop talking so stupid, Tommy, we don't have time to think about that. I'm happy. And this is great. This is supposed to be the greatest day of our lives."

"Besides when we got married," he smiled and I smiled back, thinking of that night. It was that night that gave me my beautiful children.

"I guess there's that."

"Are you really happy, El? Truly happy?"

"I am, if you are," I replied before kissing him.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

And happy I was. This was the start of a new, glorious chapter in our lives. It would be difficult but in the end...I knew it would be worth it.

"Well, I'm happy if you're happy."

"I really am, Tommy," I whispered before curling up next to him and closing my eyes, "I really am."

**PLEASE review guys! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	20. Parenthood

**Hi guys!**

**I am SO SORRY it took me this long to update! I have been CRAZY busy with college stuff, I had exams and all I wanted to do was relax and watch How I Met Your Mother for a few days. XD**

**But hey. Right now, it is approaching 11 here in Pennsylvania. It's April 14...Once it reaches 11:40 that means it will be exactly 101 years since Titanic fatefully crashed into that iceberg. The Titanic disaster had such an impact on history. Not only does it show the mistakes man can make, but it reminds how sudden disaster can strike and how we always must be prepared for the worst, no matter how unlikely it seems. Please keep in the back of your head this significant moment and history and always remember those 1,500 souls that perished that night.**

**With that, I am extremely happy to finally be putting out this nice, long, update. I also want all of you to know, no matter how long it takes me to update I WILL DO IT. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE LEFT UNFINISHED. **

**After working on this for almost five years, I am pretty determined. And your feedback keeps me going. So PLEASE do not forget to leave me a review. Your reviews keep me inspired and motivated. Please don't forget. And thank you to those who actually take the time to review. It means a lot.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Christine**

_Chapter 20: Ellie_

_Two Weeks Later_

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"It's your turn."

"No…It's yours."

"Tommy…."

"I got Susan last night, it's your turn now. I have work in five hours. If Max starts crying I'll help you."

"Thanks darling," I snorted sarcastically as I slipped on my robe.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Max started wailing. I looked over at Tommy, knowing he could see my smirk through the moonlight coming through the window.

"That's yours."

"I'll be there in a minute," he grunted, sitting up.

I sighed, forcing myself to make my way out of bed and walk over to the crib of the two screaming infants across the room. I held Susanna tightly in my arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Sh...relax, Susan, it's ok. I don't know what you're crying about, but everything is ok."

I checked her diaper, seeing if it she needed a clean one. It was still dry.

"When was the last time you fed them?" Tommy asked as he picked up Max.

"Right before I put them down for bed," I sighed. "I don't know what all the crying is about."

"Guess we're just lucky," he sighed. I sighed along with him, still rocking Susan.

"Do you need help in there?" Rose yelled from the living room. I groaned. I always felt bad when the babies woke her up.

"We're fine," I responded.

I learned very quickly that the screaming of not one, but two babies is one of the worst things to ever hear. It's bad enough when a baby screams for hours on end without stopping. But when there's two, it's a living hell. Harsh, I know. But it's sure what it feels like. Screaming…for hours and hours….

Sleep was nothing but a complete joke.

Tommy had been miserable. Going to work without any kind of sleep just made his day feel so much longer. He was very irritable when he was home, and I could tell he was just going to lose it and snap. It was the Irishman in him. But I had to say, he was holding it together nicely.

I knew how he felt. He wasn't the only one losing sleep and working. The twins were easier to handle during the day, but they were still exhausting. And cooking and trying to keep the place decent was difficult on top of that.

In all, we were stressed out. Happy, but stressed.

No one is joking when they say having a baby is hard work. In fact, that's an understatement.

Three hours painfully dragged on. Max fell asleep but Susan refused to calm down. I had no idea what was wrong. I fed her again, put her into a fresh diaper...Nothing was stopping her and I was at the end of my rope.

Tommy was sitting at the edge of the bed, not being able to go back to sleep.

"Ugh, give her to me," he snapped, frustrated. I handed her over and he rocked her back and forth for awhile, trying his best to be comforting.

After another half hour, it was still useless. I was surprised Max, Rose and Josie was able to sleep through all of this.

"I can't take this anymore, Tommy," I groaned, pacing back and forth. He handed the screaming baby back to me.

"I don't think I'm any help," he said, defeated. On the verge of breaking down, I nearly collapsed into the rocking chair. I lifted Susan up, looking right into her eyes. Tears of stress and frustration started streaming furiously down my cheeks.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I let out, sobbing. Tommy groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"I want to shoot myself," he stated hoarsely. I ignored him and continued crying profusely.

As my sobs grew more intense, I noticed Susanna's softened and then eventually stopped. She looked at me, her head tilted, and blinked, as if she was confused.

My jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me, kid."

Soon, it was completely silent. Tommy looked over at me and Susan, his expression blank. Then he burst into hysterics.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "She finally has her eyes closed!"

It only took her a matter of seconds to fall into a deep sleep, even with Tommy laughing. I placed her back into the crib with her sleeping brother and fell next to Tommy, who was still laughing.

"Unbelievable," he said, "Your crying made her stop. I guess she loves to see you miserable!" he kept laughing. I rolled my eyes, turning away from him.

"It's not that funny," I snapped at him again, "Let's try to finally get some sleep, alright?"

"Alright, love," Tommy replied as he slipped his arm around my waist. I could still hear the laughter in his voice.

I closed my eyes as Tommy held me closer to him, the blanket wrapped tightly around us. The night was finally at peace.

Until Tommy ruined it after about ten minutes.

"El?" he whispered.

"What, Tommy?"

"I can't fall asleep."

"You barely tried," I said, grinning a bit..

"But it's stupid. I have to get up in a little over an hour anyway."

"Your point?"

"There's no point in trying to sleep. And well, I'm bored."

"And what do you expect me to do about that?"

"Well...Everyone is fast asleep now..." I could hear him grinning devilishly as I felt his hands going up the back of my nightgown, feeling my curves and rubbing my back.

"Tommy, our children are on the other side of the room!" I whispered hoarsely.

"So what? They're fast asleep, El. And I know you can be quiet if you force yourself to be," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're sick."

"It's been over nine months. I don't know about you love, but I've been going crazy over here. And we're both awake, everyone's fast asleep...We don't get many opportunities to do this, El. I miss you."

He pulled my nightgown out of the way and started kissing my neck and shoulders softly. I let out a sigh as I let the arousing feeling take over me."

"You do have a point," I let out softly, "I miss you too."

I turned around to face him and started kissing him passionately. He drew me close to him as his hands began to search my body. I suddenly felt a bit self conscious as I felt his hands over my stomach. I squirmed a bit in response.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel disgusting, I'm fat and have tons of stretch marks."

"Oh for the love of God, El shut up," he stated, rolling his eyes, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Yes, you gained weight. But those extra pounds look good on you. You were such a tiny, skinny thing before. You're gorgeous, El."

"Twenty-two pounds are not just extra pounds. It's so bad."

"El, if I did not think you were beautiful do you really think I would be trying this hard to make love to you? Now please, shut up and stop being so self conscious about nothing and kiss me for God's sake."

Before I could protest, Tommy crashed his lips against mine and pulled me right up against him.

I couldn't help but give into him and his love.

**PLEASE review guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. A Long Night

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to thank those who read and left reviews! Honestly, your feedback is the highlight of my day. It brightens my mood and makes me smile so big!**

**Since I took such a long time to post my last update, I decided to step it up and post this one. I hope you all enjoy and once again, don't forget to post a review!**

**Lots of love,**

**-Christine**

_Chapter 21: Tommy_

"Wow..."

"Uh huh..."

"It really has been awhile..." Ellie said between heavy breaths.

"Uh huh," was all I could manage to say. I looked over at her after a few moments. She was still out of breath and seemed to be in a daze. I grinned. "Are you alright there, love?"

"Oh I'm just splendid," she sighed with a big smile, throwing her arm over my stomach and resting her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and started running my fingers through her damp hair, trying to soothe her. She closed her eyes, pulling the blanket over her gorgeous naked breasts, made apparent by the moonlight, and curled up closer to me. I smiled as I looked down at her. She was truly the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on.

"I love you so much, El," I whispered.

"I love you too, Tommy," she whispered back.

"You're so beautiful," I said, still running my hands through her hair, "Don't you ever think otherwise."

"Thank you."

"I'm a very lucky man."

"And I'm a very lucky woman," she replied, her eyes fluttered back open to look up at me. I gave her a smile and she beamed back at me.

"I think that was one of the best times we've ever made love," I said to her, stroking her bangs off her sweaty forehead.

"I couldn't agree more," she swooned.

"Even though you had two kids, it still felt as amazing as the first time."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," I nodded, "Your body is just...perfect. Just perfect."

"Well yours isn't too bad either," she chuckled and sat up to stretch. The blanket fell across her lap and I couldn't help but stare.

She slowly made her way out of bed, the moonlight shining on her, hugging each of her curves. Picking up her robe, she slipped it on, tying it loosely, and walked over to the window. I smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking outside. It's so quiet. The moon is full and the stars are beautiful," she let out a smile as she looked up at them, her eyes twinkling. I stayed in bed just to keep looking at her. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me.

She left the window after the few moments and approached the crib with Max and Susan.

"I can't get over how Max looks just like you," she said, her smile grew even bigger.

"Me either," Reaching for my pants, I hopped out of bed and took my place next to her.

"He's like a mini you," she whispered, not taking her eyes off the infant.

"He is, isn't he?" I chuckled as I looked down at him, fast asleep.

I slipped my arm around El's waist and she rested her head on my shoulder. We just stood there, looking at our sleeping children. They looked so peaceful, so innocent, like little angels that fell from heaven.

I always wanted to be a father. But I never thought I would be blessed with children as beautiful as they were.

"We can't live here anymore, Tommy," El suddenly said in a whisper. I looked down at her.

"I said that when they were born, El. It's crowded in here, I know."

"It's starting to get to me," she sighed, "I feel bad that Rose is stuck sleeping in the living room with Josie sleeping on the floor and how the kids can wake them up so easily."

"Hey, she asked to live here," I shrugged. She shot me a glare.

"You know she has nowhere else to go. I just don't know what we're going to do."

"I don't know either, El. I really don't. We have to live with it for now. I'll save as much money as I can at work...maybe get a better job someday...I just don't know."

"It will take so long to save money for a bigger place," she sighed. I opened my mouth to say something but at that moment, the factory whistle blew. I groaned in response.

"Looks like it's time to return to the slaves."

"Stay here with me," El whined, wrapping her arms around me.

"If you want me to get fired, I will," She groaned and buried her face into my chest. I held her, rocking her back and forth for a few moments. "I should really start getting ready..."

"No..."

"Yes," I looked down at her and she looked right up at me, "You look exhausted. Go get some sleep, you need all the rest you can get."

She sighed.

"Go return to the slaves," she said, smiling a bit. I kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said, giving me one last hug, "I'll see you tonight."

"As always," I grinned, letting her go to turn on the gas lamp, attempting to look for a clean shirt. El sat on the edge of the bed, taking off her robe to slip back into her nightgown. She buried herself under the covers and shut her eyes.

By the time I went to give her a kiss goodbye, she was already fast asleep.

**Don't forget to leave a review, everyone! :D**


	22. Just a Phase

**Hello readers!**

**I want to thank all of you that read and reviewed the last chapter! I hoped all of you enjoyed it! Please, don't stop reading and reviewing! A lot is about to come your way!**

**-Christine**

_Chapter 22: Ellie_

Sunlight poured through the window, the entire bedroom was brought to life. I blinked, still feeling a bit tired. I turned to the clock on the dresser and I noticed it was nearly eleven. I didn't think I would sleep in this late.

After stretching, I walked over to the crib to find the twins wide awake. I gave them a warm smile and took Susan out of the crib first.

"You kept me up all night!" I scolded her playfully. She giggled as if she knew what I was talking about.

"Ellie! Ellie, are you awake?" Rose started knocking at the door.

"Yes, come in, Rose!" I said, "Could you get Max out of the crib, please?"

"Of course," she smiled and scooped him out, "You slept in late today."

"Well, of course. Susan kept me up for three hours."

"Sounded like Tommy did too," Rose winked. I gasped in embarrassment.

"Rose!"

"Oh, relax! It's not like I care."

"It's embarrassing!"

"It's not like Josie heard anything! That girl sleeps like an angel, I tell you. Back when she was Max and Susan's age, she could never sleep. Now, she loves it. Hell, she's napping right now. She ate breakfast, played with her dolls and fell right back asleep."

"Wow. Let's hope that happens to this one over here," I said, motioning towards Susan. Rose sighed.

"I know you're stressed, Ellie. Stress is something that comes with a baby. It's unavoidable."

"You're telling me."

"But you know something?"

"What?" I asked, giving her a questioning look. She took a deep breath, still holding Max in her arms, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I did a lot of thinking last night. You and Tommy want to move out? I think I have an idea."

She gave me a small smile, provoking me to ask more. I gave her a small smile back.

"Please, go on."

_Tommy_

"You look exhausted. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Rick. Susanna just kept on crying last night. That's all."

"Ouch. Well Tommy boy, that's just the joy of fatherhood."

"So I've noticed," I chuckled, "But I like it."

"Good. You're supposed to."

I grunted as I shoved a shovelful of coal into the furnace.

"Richard, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Don't you ever think there should be more to life than this?"

"Than what?"

"Than working in some shitty, run-down steel factory and living in a shabby hell-hole which you call home?"

He laughed.

"That's a nice way to put it, there."

"I'm serious!"

"What, are you not happy?"

"I wouldn't say I'm not happy. I love El, but her and the kids deserve more than what I can give them. I mean really, Richard, we work our asses off all day and what do we get for it? Barely anything."

"Hell, Tommy, we all feel that way. We all think our families deserve better. But there's nothing we can do about it. This is the best we got. I swear, every guy here went through the same phase you're going through now."

"Phase?" my eyebrows raised.

"Yes, phase. It's just a phase. It's the phase when you realize the cards you got are just complete shit. You feel miserable and angry at the dealer, and you just want to scream or punch somebody. I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I went through the phase myself."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I did nothing," Richard replied, giving me a sad smile. "Because afterwards, you realize there is nothing you can do about it. You gotta live with the cards you were given. There is no turning back. Grin and bear it, man. Grin and bear it."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing when I feel like this," I said, getting worked up, "I want me and Ellie to move."

"Well, good luck with that one. With the money you're making, you're not going to get very far."

"Thanks," I huffed in frustration.

"You gotta hang in there Tommy," Richard said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You're stressed out now because the twins came into the picture. You're still adjusting. Give it a couple months. You and El will work everything out. Just don't do anything stupid that could potentislly risk your job. You just gotta hang in there. Things will work out."

I looked at Richard as his words processed through my head. I guess he was making sense. After all, he had four kids and a wife to take care of, and their living conditions were no better than hours.

And he made just as much money as I did.

I gave him a small smile, considering everything he just said.

"Thanks, Richard."

_Ellie_

"I can't do it, Rose."

"You have to, Ellie! I want you to!"

"No! I can't" I was pacing the room now. Back and forth, back and forth. "If I did it, you would just be asking for it. Cal would be right on your tail."

"He thinks I'm dead, Ellie! And he thinks I took the Heart of the Ocean down with me!"

"Exactly! If I sold it, it would be all over the papers! How could that have possibly gotten into my hands? Huh? Are you insane, Rose? I can't believe you thought about this!"

"What else are you going to do, Ellie? Please, tell me. What money do you and Tommy have saved up to buy a bigger place for you and the twins to live?"

"We don't have any money, but we're planning on saving!"

"Oh yes, because it will be so easy to save when you're spending it all on food, clothing, and everything else your two babies need!" Rose snapped, "I want you to do this, Ellie! You and Tommy need the money!"

"Not that much money! I don't want all of that money, Rose!"

"Then give a good chunk of it to charity or something," she shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care what you do with it as long as you and Tommy finally establish a comfortable life!"

"I don't want to put your life in danger, Rose! I can't do it!"

"I'll figure something out, Ellie. Don't worry about me!"

"I will be worrying! You're my sister!"

"Yes. I'm your sister. And as your sister, I am begging you to sell the Heart of the Ocean."

"Cal will be right at my doorstep."

"So what? Spit in his face for all I care. I'm dead to him. He's dead to me. You tell him I gave you his coat to wear that night since you didn't have one and you were freezing. You found the Heart of the Ocean in the coat pocket when you arrived in New York. Simple as that. I'm dead. You tell him I'm dead. I don't want to see that bastard ever again in my life."

"How do you know he won't find you?"

"I don't know yet, Ellie! I'm still thinking," Rose snapped again.

There was a dead silence exchanged between us. We both knew what should be done and the consequences that could arise with it.

"Well, I'm still thinking too, Rose. I can't agree to this until I talk to Tommy and we both sort this out. I don't like the idea of this getting handed to us. I don't want that money, Rose, it's dirty."

"But you need it, Ellie. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Rose," I sighed. "This is just a lot to take in. I need to think about it."

"I know. But don't wait too long," Rose said, looking down at Max in her arms, "The sooner you figure this out, the better."

**Please review guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
